Reaching Out to You
by Love4Dreams
Summary: AU. A deep secret about Misaki had been hidden by her. What secret could be hidden behind her cheerful smiles? And what'd Usui do when he finds out the kind of life she is living? Warning: An AU and a slight sci-fiction on later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Kaichou wa Maid Sama characters. I only own a character called Mika in this fic.

* * *

Misaki waved to her friend while walking out of the class door saying:" Good luck with studying for mid-terms"

Mika:"Ah sure, for you too"

At the corner of that class..

Ichiro who was watching Misaki from the corner of the class:"Misaki sure gives the most cheerful smile at worst times. Isn't it?"

"Then why do i see pain in her eyes?" Asked usui who seemed to stare at where Misaki stood moments ago.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Let's go"

* * *

Mid-terms were over. It was the day before the results day when Misaki remembered her best friend's birthday is soon to come. She wanted to give her a nice hand made gift, so she stayed up all night carefully decorating a cup putting all her heart into it. With the last touch, the clock on the night-stand rang. It was morning already, which means it's time for school. She looked at the calendar and a shiver went down her spine. It was "results" day.

At that moment her mother came in and hugged her tightly.

Mother:"Sweety, i know you was sick through exams days, but don't worry if you scored bad, he won't touch you"

Misaki broke the hug and smiled cheerfully saying:"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Now i want to get ready not to be late" But she couldn't really stop her worry, and it was even harder to stop her fear.

At school..

Once Misaki got her report paper, her eyes widened and her heart started racing in fear of what may happen the moment she arrives home. Her thoughts were interrupted by:

"Oh! You got the highest score in class! "

"Really? congratulations Misaki"

The whole class started to rain her with congratulations. She thanked them all with her usual smile. A forced smile, but it didn't matter wether it was real or not. Nobody noticed anyways, or that's what she thought. No bit of her mind was into thanking the classmates around her. She was just focusing on trying to calm herself behind that smile.

Usui:"As expected from class president, and the one i admire. Our children will be so smart"

Misaki was taken aback. Usui was the only one who could distract her from her worry. It was crazy how his out of mind comments made her forget about things. Even if that was for a bit. They were just _'that'_ irritating.

" Ch..chi..What? This isn't really the time for your teasing. Don't say that!"

Usui:"Say what?"

Misaki blushed:"What you said just now!"

"Ah, You mean 'i admire you' part?"

Misaki blushing harder:" Nevermind"

" It's true. I admire you"

Misaki pouted :"Whatever you say. Class is starting"

At the lunch break..

Mika:"I must work harder. Just like you. You spent every moment studying and sacrificed everything. It must had been tough for you"

Misaki smiled weakly at her words and nodded. Then she said:" Mika, i can be my true self around you, right?"

Mika:"Sure, we're best friends"

Misaki looked away. Sadness filling her face. Then she uttered:" I.. i lost five marks. Of course i'm glad i got the highest marks, but i lost five marks! I..."

Mika looked at her in disbelief:"You're... upset because of five marks?"

"I.." Misaki tried to talk but she was interrupted again. This time it was something she never expected to be the reason to interrupt her. It was a slap. A surprising one!

Misaki held her stinging cheek and looked at Mika, too shocked to breath. Mika looked like someone else. Her face was filled with anger.

Mika:"Shut up! You're looking like it's the end of the world when it's only five marks! How about me who lost 30? How about people who totally fail? You should be grateful. I thought you were different. I simply hate people like you. Go cry over your five marks. I'm out of here! "

Misaki had tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall . She uttered:"W..wait"

But Mika was already gone.

The rest of the day went awkwardly

_ 'I simply hate people like you' _

Those words echoed in the back of Misaki's mind the whole classes time. By the end of the day Misaki catch up to Mika on their way back home since their houses were on the same direction, but Mika just quickened her steps giving Misaki the message of _'leave me alone'_

So misaki just walked few steps behind her. The minutes walking back home felt so heavy. although there was only few steps between them. Misaki just felt _alone_.

She got home and went upstairs to her room. She found her father sitting on bed

Misaki smiling:" I've got the highest scores!"

Her father smiled back and said:"Show me the report card"

She gave it to him nervously. He took a look then said:"I see, i couldn't help but notice this cup. Did you decorate it by yourself?"

Misaki:"Y..yeah"

Father:"In exams' days?"

"No, it's yesterday. In exams' days i was so sick so..."

The father punched her so hard to make her fall on floor with a cut on her lip. He yelled:"Don't lie! Five?! Lose some more marks and you'll never make it to that university!"

Then his cell rang. He answered it. They needed him at work so he left, but before he could leave, he didn't forget to break the cup she spent all night decorating and ordered:"Focus on studying only"

From the other side of the house her mother hung up. She was the one who called her husband claiming it's the work in order to save her daughter. She knew he doesn't bother to check the caller id before picking up.

Once he left she rushed into the room checking on Misaki, but misaki just smiled when she saw the worried look on her mother's face. She didn't want to worry her more so she said:"It's just a small cut. I'll do better in exams next time" Little did she know that the fact she never complained worried her mother even more.

At the night, Misaki spent the whole night making another gift. Mika's birthday was only few hours apart. Despite the awkward state between them. She really wished things would turn alright and she'd give her the gift.

* * *

Mika walked past Misaki without bothering to greet her or even look at her. That was a mental slap for Misaki, but she still waited for the suitable chance to go talk to her. When the chance finally came she took the gift that costed her two nights without sleep. Not that she hated that. She stood in front of Mika and started talking nervously

"M..mika"

Mika:"I thought i made it clear that i hate you" And she left with out bothering to know Misaki's response might be.

Misaki didn't feel like attending the next class. For the first time in her life she pretended to be sick and walked out of the class but not to infirmary. She just went to a silent empty place in school and sat hugging her knees, but that silence didn't last long. A girl called Erica sat next to her and said:"What's keeping your mind busy?"

Misaki:"Nothing"

Erica :"It's ok you can tell. Don't fake a smile"

"It's my friend's birthday. I don't know how to congratulate her when we're in an argument" She didn't even know why she's saying that to a stranger.

Erica :"Come with me"

They went to closets hall. Erica :"Put it in her closet. She'll get it anyways"

Misaki:"Oh, okay thanks"

Misaki placed the gift then turned around to see Erica smiling at her.

Erica :"You're so nice, cheerful and so true to your friends. I always admired that"

Misaki nervously:"Thank you" She couldn't help but feel comfortable with her, although she was from another class and they didn't really know each other well. The girl seemed to know a lot about her. Afterall, Misaki was the class president.

"See you later" Erica said and walked ahead.

"Careful! Your shoe lace.." Misaki said as she noticed Erica's shoe lace wasn't tied, but it was too late. She already tripped and fell. Misaki catched up with her. Just when she was about to bent down and help her up, a teacher came and saw misaki standing while Erica was on ground.

Teacher:"Misaki, Erica, come with me to the staff's room"

* * *

Teacher:"How dare you Misaki bully another girl?"

Erica :"But she wasn't..."

Teacher:"Shut up. Even if she's threatening you. You can't defend her. I heard she bully a lot of others from a trusted source"

Misaki:"Eh? I never did such a thing"

Teacher:"Oh, surely you'll say that. I'll call your parents"

Misaki freaked out:"Don't call the house number! I'll give you mother's number"

Teacher:"You're not the one to decide that"

The teacher dialled the number that was written in the file in front of her making misaki terrified. Just why did the teacher decide to call while the phone is on full-speaker? With each *peep* voice, she prayed her mom will pick up. Her hope crashed into billion pieces when she heard her father's voice on the other end of the line. It took 10 minutes for her parents to arrive.

Misaki saw the fake smiles on her father's face which made her fear grow. They made her apology for something she didn't do. She was just helping the girl out! But she still refused to admit she bullied others.

Her mother:" Teacher, if you'll excuse me, i have something to discuss with misaki. Maybe that'll make her confess whatever she did"

_'whatever i did? even you mom?'_ Misaki thought in disbelief

Teacher:"Sure, take her out. We'll wait"

Outside the room

Mother:"Listen Misaki, i know you didn't do wrong. Even if you did wrong, i'm sure it's for a good reason. Get out of here and don't come back home tonight 'till your father calms down. Stay at your friend's house"

Misaki:"What about the teacher?"

Mother:"I'll figure out something. Now go"

"Okay mom. I love you" She said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too sweety"

On her way to get out of school..

"There you are. I went to the infirmary but couldn't find you, and you are sneaking out?"

Misaki got angry but tried to stay calm by sighing:"Usui, why'd you go to infiramy at first place?"

Usui:"To check on you. You didn't seem well, or let's say you acted that way. So not like you. I want to know why"

"You went there to check on me? Please just stop teasing me and i'll be fine. I must go now"

He held her wrist in oder to stop her.. " Means i'm right. You are not fine. Please , what's wrong?" He said in a calm voice but more like pleading

She removed his hand not looking at him and walked away. She didn't want him to see the tears that were willing to fall any moment.

" If you ever need me, i'm here" He said in disappointment at her action.

His words stopped her. She mumbled: "Don't be too full of yourself" And she continued on walking

Right after Misaki got away. She kept thinking of who could help her at such a time. She realized the only person she knows the address to, was mika. She shook the idea off and went to a park. Many kids were playing football. She thought that'll cheer her up so she joined them.

A cute child:"Onii-chan, teach me how to kick the ball. I always fall"

Misaki smiled:"Focus your sight on the ball, then..."

Those kids were so pure. She forgot about the world for a moment. Then one by one was taken by his parents as the dark came. Now she seriously needed to go home. Her feet took her to Mika's house. She knocked at the door

Mika from behind the door:"Who's there?"

"I'm Misaki.."

"What do you want?"

"Will you open the door?"

"No need to"

"Can i stay over tonight? Please! I need you"

"Go away"

"I'm sorry if i ever made you upset"

"I said go away!"

Misaki felt the urge to cry and walked back. Then something catched her sight. In a garbage can next to Mika's house, was the cup she made for Mika. She walked in despair, tears filling her eyes. There was no other place for her but... home.

Reaching her house she knocked the door

Her mom opened:"What are you doing here? He's angry. Go!"

But soon her father showed before she could leave pulling her from her hair along the stairs and throwing her at the room's floor harshly. Then he closed the door behind them.

* * *

_'Don't compare your life to others. You have no idea what their journey is all about'_

_ "Randy Pausch"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of Kaichou wa Maid Sama!

* * *

***Chapter Two***

The worried mother kept knocking on the door but her husband wouldn't open. She pleaded and cried louder with each hit voice she heard coming from behind the door. She didn't even want to imagine what's happening in there. The reality that her daughter was getting hit was tearing her apart. But her cries wouldn't help, will they?

On the other side of the door. Misaki's father gave her a very strong kick making her back collide to the foot of the bed behind her shouting:" How dare you make troubles!"

She said in a pained voice:"I didn't.. do wrong. I was..." It was normal to defend herself. Maybe he'd listen. That's what she thought, but she was wrong. She was interrupted by a hand grabbing her head and smacking it with the wall.

He rebuked:"Don't.. talk back at me!"

Misaki's vision started to blur. She said as she felt warm liquid coming down her face:"Please, you're not yourself"

She said that only to get rewarded by some more kicks. She never knew what she did to deserve all that pain. Why was he hurting her so much? Did he hate her? Or maybe she really _did_ something wrong. She could care less about the new thought that was creeping to her mind as she started to feel breathing was such a hard task to do. After a kick among all the hitting she felt pain shot through her chest and felt like choking. A mere try to pull a proper breath and it resulted in her coughing blood. She was desperately trying to catch her breaths as she saw her father's leg on it's way to her. She grabbed it in order to stop him. What was enough is enough. She could take no more. Although its a fragile try, she did grab his leg.

He almost tripped and that got him more angry. He stepped on her wrist harshly using his other leg. He stepped so hard that *crack* voice was heard. She let out a weak yelp. A weak yelp was all she could manage according to how hardly she was breathing.

But that yelp expressed nothing of her pain. Then all of sudden his leg was shoved off of her. Somebody pushed him away. She looked up and saw her mother on top of her father. Putting her all into pinning him down.

Mother:"Run Misaki!"

Misaki barely got on her feet, hesitated for a moment then tried to quicken her steps out of the now broken door. She didnt want to leave her mother behind. It was so obvioUs that _'that creature'_ turned to some sort of monster and it's not a good choice to leave her mother with him. Yet, what choice did she have?

She didn't know which part of her body hurt the most. She was just trying to get as far as she can in that dark empty street and find someone to help! Someone to go save her mother. The emptiness of the street murdered her nerves. Was there really no one around? She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks, yet she struggled not to get a panic attack. That's the last thing she needed while already fighting for air. Not to mention that everything around her was playing a cruel game by spinning and shifting all the time.

* * *

Usui's p.o.v

I was walking down the street after getting back from karaoke. I went there with Ichiro in order to cheer him up. He really had the most terrible marks. Then i saw a figure barely walking leaning on a wall. I couldn't see clearly. The light in that area was broken, but something felt wrong. Not once in my life i was irritated that a light was broken, but now i am, and i don't even know why.

Ichiro:"Why are you standing? We should turn left now"

"Go ahead. I'll check something and come right away" I answered. He listened to me and went on his way. I went towards that figure. If it was just a drunk man, it wouldn't matter but i felt if i didnt check now. Something terrible will happen. Getting closer my eyes widened with shock. Was that Misaki? She looked pretty much in... Pain. No, she was badly hurt!

I ran towards her. She didn't notice me.

"Misaki!" I said in a rather shocked tune of the scene i'm seeing. I stood right in front of her. She looked up at me smiling faintly, then she collapsed in my arms.

_'What's wrong?!'_

That wasn't the time to ask, but it was a question that has to be answered. I took her to hospital. It wasn't too far so i carried her on my back. Her head was right on my shoulder. I could feel her breathing on my neck, but it was so weak that i found my self praying with all i got that it wouldn't stop. I guess i'm not that lucky. It stopped!

I freaked out. The hospital was only few metres apart, but she stopped breathing!

I ran with all i got that i almost tripped few times and broke into the hospital yelling:" I need help here!"

Many nurses gathered around with a doctor. I watched as they attached many tubes to her body and gave her oxygen mask, and then i heard a voice saying:"Take her to surgery room!"

I was just standing there, all shocked, watching her being dragged away. My legs moved following them unconsciously. Did i hear right? Surgery? Her condition is that bad? Just what in the world has happened?! I questioned as the door to surgery room was shut at my face. Then i noticed my stained shoulder. Stained with her blood...

End of Usui's p.o.v

* * *

Three hours has passed, then a Surgeon finally came out and asked:"Who are you to her?"

Usui:"I'm her class-mate" Usui was surprised he could actually answer that way without jumping with the question about her condition.

"Come with me"

He followed him to some sinks in a wash room. Surgeon was washing his hands while saying: "Can you get in contact with her family?

_'What kind of question is that? Isn't he supposed to tell me her condition first?'_ Usui thought then asked: "Is she okay?"

"She should be. She has a broken wrist and a broken rib which went through her lung. If you didn't bring her fast, her lung would've stopped working. The injury in her head isn't serious. Perhaps you noticed no one came to take her informations. A bus accident happened and so many injuries. Everyone is busy. Contact with your homeroom teacher to get her parents number. I leave it to you. "

Usui:"O..okay"

Surgeon:"You can see her now, but she's sleeping" He walked out in a rush.

Usui went into her room. He felt really bad seeing her that way, but he didn't know why. Maybe because he was used to see her always smile? Instead, the vision of her faint smile before collapsing couldn't leave his mind. It wasn't just that. There was tears on her faint smile! It never crossed his mind that he'd ever see her that way nor that whatever was bothering her would reach to this extent. He never imagined there will be such a day he'd see her this fragile, laying helplessly on bed with all sorts of tubes attached to her.

He caressed her cheek gently then went out to make some calls. When he got back to the room she started to stir. She woke up an saw the white sheets. What was more confusing to her that Usui was besides her. Then her mind could finally observe the humid air that was blowing against her nose and mouth. It was an oxyjen mask. The picture became obvious is in hospital.

"How do you feel?" Usui asked in concern.

"O..kay" Misaki said in a hazy voice that couldn't reach Usui, but he could tell what she meant by the way she nodded

"The doctor said you'll be alright, but what happened? "

Misaki seemed to recall something in her mind then she got up so fast. That wasn't the right thing to do because of the horrible pain that hit her

Usui gently tried to get her to lay down saying:"You just got out of a surgery! You should rest"

Misaki in a begging voice that struggled to come out properly:"Step aside! I have to go"

Usui:"No!" He could understand nothing of what's happening.

Misaki's eyes started to tear making Usui freeze where he was.

Misaki:"But mom..."

Usui finally snapped out of his daze and said:"Don't worry. I called your house. Your father is coming. Surely your mom will come with him"

Misaki's eyes widened. She held into his arms despite the terrible pain, begging him as tears started to fall uncontrollably.

"Please! please! Let me get out of here!"

Usui was so shocked by her re-action and didn't move a muscle. Misaki got up on her feet only to collapse on bed again. A nurse came in yelling at Usui:"What are you doing? She shouldn't move! "

The nurse tried to get Misaki back to lay on bed, but Misaki struggled not to. Fear was filling her face, and she was clearly shaking. Not that the nurse could see that. She only saw another crazy patient she needed to settle. The huge number of patients for the day was driving her crazy. The nurse found no other choice but to inject her with a drug making her fall asleep. Then she scolded: " She can never move and the mask shouldn't be taken off for more than 10 minutes to help her lung recover. Use the 10 minutes to help her eat something! " And the nurse left.

* * *

Few hours later...

Misaki started to stir hearing someone talking on the cell saying:"Sorry mom, i think i'll spend the night in hospital. My friend got an accident... Yes, i'm fine. Don't worry... Okay. Bye"

Usui hung up, looked at the bed few steps away from him then said:"Sorry. Did i wake you?"

"No.."

"Here, i got you something to eat"

"Th..thanks"

He helped her to sit and gave her a sandwich. She looked at the table next to her and found some bread, jam, cheese and tuna, also a small knife and fruits. Usui knew these stuff don't mix together but he bought them anyways thinking she may like any of these later.

_'Did he make this?'_ She thought to herself. She looked at him with wondering eyes. Usui knew what she was thinking of and said:"Well, according to your doctor. It's not so healthy for you to have junk food and my home is far from here. I thought i should get back fastly in case you woke so i went to grocery"

Misaki looked down in embarrassment. She said:"Thank you, but i think hospital serves food."

Usui:"Do you have any idea how hospital food tastes? No way i'd let you try it"

Misaki smiled and the place got filled with silence. Usui tried to push the weird feeling aside by trying to joke:"Eat well. You need energy. It was quite a battle with the nurse earlier, ahaha" Even him. The cool usui was so confused in this mess and couldn't think of a proper joke.

_'Battle? Why?'_ Misaki thought to herself. Then she remembered. She dropped the sandwich and said in a nervous voice:"My father, where is he?"

Usui:"In hospital"

She freaked out:"Please, hide me, take me out, do anything!"

Usui took the sandwich that was now on her lap and placed it back within her hands while holding her hands in a reassuring way and said:"Don't worry. He won't find you. I went to front desk and told them that i mistook you for someone in class and that your name was Kazehaya Mai, so if anyone ask you, tell him that's your name"

Misaki finally breathed out then asked:"Why did you hide my identity? I mean, to anyone, they're my parents so they must know"

"It didn't seem like you wanted to see them. Why?"

_'No, it seemed as if seeing them would kill you'_ He thought

Misaki laughed it off:" Haha Kazehaya Mai is a sweet name. I'm happy i became the daughter of Kazehaya-kun from Kimi ni Todoke. He'll be a great father"

Usui:"Are you that happy?"

Misaki smiling:"Yeah, ofcourse!"

"Then are these happiness tears?"

Misaki's eyes widened. _'i'm crying?'_ She asked herself.

She wiped the tears off quickly but couldn't stop the rest of the tears that were waiting to fall from falling. Usui looked at her in concern then sat besides her, trying to give her a hug to comfort her, but he was surprised by her arms pushing him aside slowly. Between her sobs she uttered some words. He listened carefully.

"I'm sorry but, my father, did you see with him a woman ?"

Usui:"No, he was alone" Misaki's heart skipped a beat. He could catch worry in her eyes.

_'why all that worry?'_ He thought

Usui:"Here, write your house address. I'll go check on her"

She was so worried to the extent she didn't really care if she was being too much on him and immediately took the paper and pen he handed her and started writing.

Once she was finished, he took the paper and went out.

'Please mom, be okay' She prayed.

* * *

**A/N: **

Everyone who reviewed, Thank you sooooo much! =3

You make me so happy although the story is sad as for a begining -_-

**sunayna4sho :**  
I hope update is not so late

**cecilia glass:**  
Thank you, i will ^.^

**whointheworldwouldbelievetha t:**  
It's not the last time to hear from me. And yeah, Mika, as a friend she should listen 'till the end.

**Guest :**  
Here is the update ^.^

**Magica Ring:**  
Wow, your review was great.

**SydneySage4 :**  
Aww, you're such a tender heart. _'that is a compliment'_.

**DodgerBaller :**  
Yes, i'll continue it. I hope you'll like how events will proceed.

**99vampiress :**  
Thank you! I plan to update each week. Maybe less, depending on Circumstances.

**nevera. rascoe :**  
Okay okay okay =3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the characters of this fic.

* * *

Heading out of the hospital gate, Usui took a taxi, He thought it was faster that way, besides it was late at night and he didn't want to leave Misaki alone for a long time at such a condition. Once he arrived to Misaki's home, he told the driver to wait for him and he'd be right back soon. He kept knocking but no one came to open the door. He was about to head back when he saw a figure through the window. He looked more closely. It wasn't moving. His heart started ramming against his chest as he was walking around searching for anything that'd enable him to break the window.

He finally found a block near by and used it to smash window to little pieces. The driver got off the car and ran towards the teenager when he heard the noise.

"What in the world are you doing?!" The driver yelled.

Usui yelled back while grabbing the figure between his arms:"Come . Help me get her out ! We need to take her to hospital!"

"Oh, God!" Was what escaped the driver's lips as he got a close look.

* * *

_'It's been more than three hours already. Why is he so late?'_ Misaki thought as her worry was growing bigger, then the door to her room was opened. She looked up at Usui. His gaze was set on the ground. He looked really down. She didn't like that one bit.

"What's going on?" She asked although she was afraid to do so. Usui didn't face her. He didn't how how to phrase the situation or how he was supposed to tell her when she's already suffering enough, but he knew lying to her will make her worry even more.

He just said:"Your mom, she's... in a coma, but still alive"

"Huh?"

"She may wake soon, and maybe it'll take her months, or years. They won't know unless they run more tests on her. Even then, they can't be sure"

Misaki not realizing what she's saying:"She'll wake! She's strong! I want to see her!" She cried

"But in your condition..."

Misaki snapped interrupting:"I don't care! I want to see her!"

Usui was taken aback by her re-action. He said: "Wait, i'll get a wheels chair"

Usui went to get the wheel chair. As he was walking, his heart kept aching and he didn't know why. He used to watch her in school with a happy face, but he always felt something was off about her. She sometimes came with small bruises that'd be from normal stuff, but this!

He never expected her to be in 'that' state, and her mother too! That was way beyond his expectations. He helped Misaki who seemed sort of lost to the chair and took her to her mother.

The girl sat there watching her mother with no re-action on her face, as if she was still trying to contain what's going on. Her mother was just sleeping on that bed. No movement at all. It was only her chest moving up and down that proved there was a life in that body.

Looking at the still girl, Usui felt the need to pull her close into a hug. He didn't know if it was her or him that needed that hug. He was standing right behind her while wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She didn't re-act to his hug for a while, then she held onto his arms. He kneeled on his knees as to tighten the hug he gave her. He felt something wetting his sleeves. He could tell that was her tears. Tears that fell with no consciousness what so ever. With each tear his heart ached more.

After a while...

Usui:"I'm sorry, i must take you back. If they saw you here, they'll ask you to confirm who you are again and your relationship to her, and maybe your father would find you. Besides, you still need your oxygen mask"

Misaki nodded and he took her back. Thousands of questions went through his mind, but that wasn't the time for them. He let the nurse give her her medicine. It was meant to make her sleep, so he let her rest although he couldn't sleep all night.

Watching her sleep, he remembered how terrified she was when he said he called her father. A thought bumped to his mind

_'could it be...?'_

On a second thought:_ 'No,no, a father will not do such a thing unless he was... Not mentally stable. Not mentally stable?'_

He shivered at the possibility that her father might have done all of that, but he could only wait for her to tell him. That was a rather long night.

* * *

Misaki woke on the sight of the white ceiling. She wondered why everything seemed so white. Wasn't she in the kitchen with her mother moments ago? Then it hit her. She was still in hospital. And cooking with her mother was a mere dream. She could only feel the bitterness of how such a simple dream can't be fulfilled now. She could only hold on to the hope that her mother will wake up. She could only pray.

Trying to get up, she saw the sleeping figure of Usui on the sofa. Was that relief that washed over her when she saw him? Even if it was for a bit, she wanted to believe that. Although she always couldn't put her full trust in Usui, or believe in whatever he said before, somehow he became the only source of comfort in her life. That if it wasn't joy that she felt.

Usui woke up:"Ah, you're awake"

Misaki:"You seem tired"

"Do you like to see me tired for your sake?"

Misaki blushed slightly and ignored his question asking:"Did you stay here all night? How about school?"

Usui looked at his arm clock, then said:"It's 8:30 already. I can skip a day"

"You said that yesterday, the day before, and the day before the day before"

"I can't help it if it's for you"

She blushed more:"Don't use me as an excuse to slack off"

Usui:"Don't worry. I'm not."

Misaki sighed. She was just happy he's there, but refused to admit it.

* * *

Usui:"Doctor says you can go home, but he needs a family member agreement first"

Misaki looked away saying:"I can't think of anyone."

"How about your father?"

That question sent chills all over her body.

"I can't call him" She said after a moment of silence.

"Then you want to stay here?"

"N..no"

Usui looked at her with disappointment in his eyes. The fact that he doesn't even know what he's worrying about although he was besides her for more than a week now got on his nerves, but he managed to calm his voice before talking:"How long will you keep hiding this? Don't you trust me? If you can't tell me what you are hiding. I can't help you!"

He waited for a while, but she said nothing, so he just decided to leave the room. He didn't know if he was leaving 'cause he was disappointed or just to calm himself. He wasn't able to think properly.

"Wait!"

He stopped at her voice and looked at her. She was hugging herself as if she was really feeling...cold.

"Dad, I can't get back to him" Her voice trembled more.

"He did this, to me" Tears started piling up upon her eyes:"To mom too!"

Now that his question was answered, he didn't feel good. Actually he felt terrible. He went to her side placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder while his other hand stretched out to wipe a tear that was hanging on her eyelid.

"No, don't let that tear fall. It's alright. If you don't want to go back to him, i have a plan" He smiled softly.

One more time, she felt relief just by looking at him.

* * *

**A/N:**

Before i proceed any further with the story, i just want to point out that this story is not a mere fiction. The begining, i mean the fact that Misaki's father is abusing her so she'll get full-marks is based on a real situation. I guess it's one of the ways of abusing children and teenagers around the world, but my imagination didn't stop at that and got carried away with events. Who wouldn't when he write about Usui X Misaki?!

For readers who reviewed. I'm so thankful for your reviews and it's such a delightful thing to read your reviews and replay them ^_^  
I'm sorry if my replays seem too formal. What words to use is confusing since i'm not a native speaker.

**BntngStriaAlm :**  
Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

**cecilia glass :**  
Waah! Good to know that ^_^

**whointheworldwouldbelievetha t :**  
Request accomplished. Not a dead mother :P

**Anonymous:**  
I'm really happy that you think this fic is well-written, means a lot to me.

**Bokuso-chi:**  
Honto ni? i mean... Really?! not much of suspense in this chapter, but soon there will be .

**Coooolll99 :**  
Me too! i hate the father, my own creation of a character but i still hate him. However, i guess he's important in the story -_-

**Magica Ring:**  
O.O I didn't think the story can get to anyone's heart so thank youuu for letting me know that!

**16waysar :**  
On with continuing =3

** :**  
Such an honor! for real?! *blink twice*

**inksilverblue:**  
Hehe, i couldn't resist the idea of mentioning Kazehaya-kun =D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of Kaichou wa Maid Sama characters, or they'd suffer a big deal in anime.

* * *

"I thought girls take too much time packing. Done already?" Usui asked.

"I'm wearing hospital outfit since i came. There's nothing much to pack, idiot."

"Makes sense. There would be much if you allowed me to go shopping for you"

"You already took my cloth to laundry. That's enough. Why did you tell me to pack? They're not letting me off without a family member's agreement"

Usui:"Because we are leaving. By the way, in school, all students in class are asking about you. And they're asking ME. Not anyone else. They can feel the connection between me and you"

Misaki ignored the last part of his words and said:"About that, i must go back to school. I can't let my marks fall back"

"But i'd like you to stay away from school longer. This way only me can see you"

Misaki blushed saying:"I'm not falling for your words so stop trying"

Usui:"Then why are you all red?"

"I'm not!"

"Ah, i see. You have a sudden fever. Anyhow..." His voice got more serious as he completed: "Does your father punish you if your marks fell back?"

"Eh? Ano... Why'd you think so?"

"Because you seem over worried with each exam results"

_'Can he really see through me? I always smile and try to hide my worry'_ Misaki thought

Usui:"Does he?"

Misaki looked away :"Y..yes"

Usui clearly angered: "You're not going back to him"

Misaki looked back at him:"But, how?"

Usui:"You'll be living with me"

"Eh?! Not in a million years!"

"Just as you heard, and i really want to tell the police about him. He almost killed you!"

"Don't do that"

"Why? Are you afraid he'll come after you?"

"That's not it. Maybe he's not my biological father. I mean, he's my step-father, but he used to give me a good night kiss when i was younger. He's doing this 'cause i'm a bad girl. It's my fault"

_'No way. Is she really thinking that way?'_ Usui thought then said:"Okay. I won't tell the police, but listen, you are the most wonderful girl i've ever met. It's not your fault. No one in the world deserves to be treated like that. I don't even know how you can blame it on yourself!"

Misaki stayed silent for a bit then said:"Th..thank you"

"I'll get a wheel chair"

"Why? I can walk"

"But you can't run yet. It'll be tiring for you injured lung"

"Run? Why?"

"We'll get out of here"

Before Misaki could response, he was already out of the room. In less than 3 minutes, He got back with the wheels chair and asked her to sit.

Misaki:"What'll you do?"

He placed his finger on her lips shushing her up and said:"Shh, questions come later. Now sit"

She could swear he gave her a small wink, which made her a bit uncomfortable, but she eventually sat. He pushed the chair slowly out of the room hoping nobody will notice him. For his bad luck, her doctor walked into that hallway.

"Where are you taking her?" The doctor asked

Usui:"She just wanted to get some fresh air"

A nurse came out of Misaki's room yelling to the doctor:"Her stuff disappeared! Stop them. They're running away!"

Usui hissed:"Crap!" And he pushed the chair stronger quickening his steps.

The doctor running after him:"Stop him! Anyone! stop him!"

Misaki's eyes widened when she saw a huge man standing on their way to get into an elevator and spreading his arms in _'I'm not letting you through'_ mode.

But she was more surprised by the voice that came from behind her.

"I'm not stopping!" Usui yelled to the man. Misaki was now sure usui lost his mind. She closed her eyes in horror of the next to come collision then they stopped

Misaki opened her eyes:"We didn't.. we're in the elevator?"

Usui:"Yeah, he believed we're not stopping and stepped aside"

"I see, and what if he didn't?"

"I don't know. We'd probably be crashed into pieces"

Misaki stayed silent trying to contain what just happened . They reached the ground floor and took a taxi.

In the taxi..

Usui:"You're okay?"

"I can't believe you did that! You could've killed us!" She yelled

"Wow, strong lungs. You shout loudly. I should've let you run"

Then she suddenly started to laugh at the whole thing.

Usui:"What's so funny?"

"You're crazy. Anyhow, where are we going?"

"My house. Remember?"

"Eh?! I already said not in a billion years!"

"As i said, strong lungs. Mercy on my ears! You said million years not billion, but do you really have any choice?"

Misaki looked at her lap feeling defeated:"I hate to admit it, but you're right"

Usui:"This way we can stay in the same room. All alone. No nurses. No doctors to interrupt us"

"No way! Pervert alien!"

"We'll see about that"

"We'll not see about anything!"

"You're cute"

Misaki:"Where did that come from now?"

"From the way you blush"

"Enough already! Enough teasing me!"

"If you really don't like me, you won't be teased by me"

"I don't like you! *sigh* I'll shut up"

"But then, i'll miss hearing your voice"

"Stop it"

"It's better to hear you say 'stop it' than nothing at all"

Few moments of silent controlled the atmosphere. He had a complex of feelings. Happy 'cause she was next to him. So irritated at the state she's living, and so angry at her father.

He pulled her close, resting her head on his shoulder. She didn't resist, which made him glad.

He whispered:"Don't worry about a thing. You're safe"

She just closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around his waist, allowing herself to sink deeper into his warmth. He just smiled feeling the sudden tingling within his heart while feeling her closer to him. Even if it was for a little while, and even though he knew she's lonely and probably holding on to him just to feel someone's presence, these few moment were precious to him. He'd give anything to stay like that.

* * *

Misaki's P.O.V

I woke up looking at the blue curtains covering the window. I was wondering how i reached this room or where i was, then a middle aged woman came in. She said smiling:"I'm Usui's mother. How are you feeling?"

Then i remembered, i must have fallen a sleep in the taxi yesterday.

Usui's mother:"Please feel welcomed here. I'm sorry for what happened to your family"

_'Did he tell her?'_ I wondered.

She went on with talking:"I mean, getting into an accident must be hard on you. I'm sorry that your mom is in a coma and for your father's death. Let's just hope he rests in peace"

I was like.._.'accident? death?'_ So he lied about it. When i realized that, i felt arms hugging me. His mother was hugging me saying it'll be alright. I let myself sink in her warmth for a while.

End of Misaki's P.O.V

* * *

Few hours later...

Misaki:"Your mother is nice"

Usui:"I'm glad you could get along. How was your day?"

Misaki:"It was okay. This is your room right?"

Usui:"Yes, i'm using father's office now. He's in a business trip, but how did you know?"

Misaki:"eh? Just a feeling" She answered startled

_' I can't say it smells like you'_

"I see"

Misaki:"I appreciate your help and letting me stay here, but i want to go back to school"

Usui sighed: "Then it can't be helped. I'll teach you what you've skipped"

"It's alright. I can just go to school. Besides, you skipped almost all the days. What is there to teach?"

"Do we really have to discuss this?" Usui said giving her _'I'm in charge'_ look.

He started explaining the lessons. Most of time, Misaki stared blankly at the book or at Usui. Many things went through her mind. Actually, she thought of everything other than the lessons.

"Did you get this problem?" Usui asked.

"Yes" She answered. His question pulled her back to reality.

"Then here's an example for it. Solve it"

Misaki took the pen and wrote many solution for it in no time.

"Correct, but how?" Usui questioned.

"What do you mean? Didn't you just explain it?"

"I did, but i can swear you were staring at my face the whole time"

"Eh? I was NOT!" she blushed.

"That's not the point. You knew all of this all along, then why didn't you stop me from explaining?"

"I did try to refuse. Anyhow, you look happy when you teach. Do you want to be a teacher?"

'Idiot ! I'm happy whenever i'm around you' Usui thought then said:"I'm amazed at how many things you can misunderstand"

"Are you trying to play me? You just said i got the problem correct"

"That's not it. You are misunderstanding again. Can i share a little secret with you?"

Misaki pouted:"Yes, sure, but i don't guarantee i'll keep it"

"Then feel free to talk about it. Hmm... I watched a girl for a long time, and i'm sure now that i like her. No, i love her"

Hearing his words, Misaki felt a sudden wave of disappointment wash over her, but she didn't know why. She asked:"What made you so... sure that you L..love her?"

Usui laid on his back, looking at ceiling :"She can never leaves my mind, and i have no idea how to make my feelings reach her. She always misunderstands me. Since you do the same, i thought you can help"

"You're Mister Popular. You seem like a player. Who'd fall easily for your words? But if you're true about how you feel about her, then never give up. Confess to her . One day, she'll feel your heart" Somehow saying those words to him felt so wrong.

Usui:"Are you sure?"

Misaki looked away:"Yes"

_'Why am i feeling bad? I always knew he's just fooling around with me!'_

She thought

"I'm sorry, i took a lot of your time. Have some rest"

"Okay..."

Usui stood up to leave. He took few steps forward then turned back standing in front of Misaki then sat facing her.

"The one i love is you" he blushed slightly.

"Eh?" Misaki was dump founded

"I love you"

"If this is some kind of a sick joke, please leave" She looked away.

Usui pulled her into a hug resting her head on his chest.

Misaki felt heat burn her cheeks "W..what are you doing?! L..let go!"

But he held her tighter and whispered:"Stay calm and listen. Listen to my heart beats. If you can't believe my words, is my heart lying?"

She stopped resisting. yes, she wanted to hear them despite how embarrassing her state was.

_'heart beats are racing randomly, but i can't tell if that's my heart or yours. I feel like my heart will burst out if we stay like this any longer. Why do you make me feel this way?'_ She thought.

In a while, he let go and looked at her eyes saying:"I'll not ask for an answer now. It's up to you to accept my heart or not" He left, closing the door behing him. He leaned on the other side of the door, ruffling his hair bangs while trying to calm down and stop blushing . On the other side, Misaki was still shocked. She grasped her shirt pressing on it in a try to calm her wild heart down, but that seemed so hard to do.

* * *

2 days later...

The bell rang announcing the end of the school day. Some students gathered their books calmly to leave. Others yelled out of joy and rushed to the gates to get out. Those students were the type that Misaki would chase all over the school to make them calm down, not believing they were high school students to how childish they behaved.

Everyone could tell Misaki was extra calm after she got back to school. She wasn't yelling at anyone or trying to run after them. All thanks to the way Usui held her hand. It was like magic. Whenever she was getting ready to blow up at someone, Usui just hold her hand and a blush find its way to her cheeks in an instant, making her forget the world. However, she still didn't answer his love confession. Not that she could admit she loved him anyways. It was just so not in her dictionary. She was always the one in charge. She hated being tamed by anyone. Hated to admit how Usui could tame her every being.

Usui and Misaki were heading towards the school gate.

"Will you stop holding my hand in puplic?"

"If i didn't, you'd shout and run all day. Not good for your lungs"

"School day is over now"

"Exactly. No need to let go"

She didn't argue any further. Although it was a bit irritating, she still loved to feel him beside her

"Usui ! Wait! " Stopped Ichiro in front of the couple and continued: " I need your help with something. It won't take long. I promise!"

Usui looked at Misaki as if asking for permission.

"Go. I'll wait here at the gate"

She watched him go and waited for a while looking at ground out of boredom, then a shadow rested where she was looking

"Oh, you're back fastly" She looked up and soon the smile on her face was replaced by a trembling lips. She froze for a second then ran out of the gate not caring for the cars. A car almost hit her, but the person who scared her off pushed her crawling with her to the other side of the road.

Misaki was trembling in his arms and tried to use her fists to set herself free from him, but he held her tighter saying:"I'm sorry, so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I don't deserve you or your mother" His voice started to crack 'cause of crying.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I was so worried. Please ... I'm sorry"

misaki cried as she heard the words being whispered to her ears.

She stopped resisting being in her father's lap:"But mom is in a coma!" She shouted, hitting his chest by her fist.

"I know. Come with me. I know a doctor who can help her. He told me to come today. Let's go see him"

* * *

Ichiro looked at his friend who seemed so confused about something

"What's wrong?" Ichiro asked.

"I just feel something isn't right" Answered Usui.

"No, i'm sure i arranged the files correctly"

"Not that. Never mind. Are we done now?"

"Yes, you are free to go"

So Usui went out to the gate, but didn't find misaki. He decided to ask a student who was standing around, but little did he know how much that one can get on people's nerves. Even more than his own self.

"Excuse me, there was a girl waiting at the gate. Do you have any idea where she is?"

The girl:"You mean Misaki?"

"Yes"

"I'm Erica."

"I see. Now, did you see her?"

"Isn't it polite to tell me your name since i told you mine?"

"I'm Usui Takumi, so?"

Erica studied her nails carelessly saying:"Are you... Wait, how do you know Misaki?"

"She's my classmate"

"Is that all?"

Usui losing his patience:"I love her. Now, will you answer my question?"

"No"

Usui regretted ever asking her and decided to leave.

"Wait!" Erica called for him.

"What?"

"I'll tell you"

"Where did she go?"

"She was hit by a car"

Usui stopped breathing.

"What?"

"No, she wasn't"

Usui sighed in relief. What was he thinking? If that happened, he'd hear an ambulance voice or something.

"Then what happened?"

"Somebody saved her, but they both fell unconscious to the ground"

Usui in shock:"Where is she now?"

"No, scratch that. She was saved by someone. I think she really like that person 'cause she hugged him as if her life depended on it"

"What the...?! My bad for asking you"

when he was about to leave, she held his wrist saying:" You lose patience easily. The truth is, she was almost hit by a car but a middle aged man saved her and took her with him. She was crying though."

What Erica said was all he needed to hear to start running like crazy. He went to Misaki's house. Not wasting any moment to catch his breath, he tried to open the door. Luckily it was open, so he didn't have to break it, but no one was there.

He ran back to his house and saw his mother at the door .

Mother:"Why are you running?"

"Misaki, did she come home?"

"No, she called saying she'll be late."

that sent some relief through his body. He asked:"What's with the bag. Going already?"

Mother:"Yes, sorry it's urgent at work. I only knew this morning"

"Okay, then have a safe trip"

* * *

Usui's P.O.V

I went to my room after saying goodbye to my mother. It was quite a miracle she stayed home for that long. Anyhow, for some reason, i'm not totally relieved. Did Misaki really go with her father? No, maybe it's someone else 'cause she was so scared of her father. Erica didn't say anything about Misaki struggling or something, but if that's so, why didn't she wait for me to tell me? Erica said Misaki was crying? Wait, what am i doing trusting all what Erica said?! I can't just sit like that!

I opened my laptop and started hacking into her father's informations. I'm a good hacker. No system in the world could stop me.

In few moments, i got all the data about him. I wonder why his informations were protected by such a strong system. Is he someone important? Well, that doesn't matter now. I started reading the results.

Name,age, where he studied and graduated from... etc. None of that mattered. He is a Neuroscientist? I don't know why such an information made my heart race.

**A/N:** A Neuroscientist is who studies the function of the nervous system.

Then i thought. I didn't try to call her, did i? How could call her slip from my mind? I dug out my cell phone and dialled the number of the cell my mother got for her to check on her. After like 5 rings she picked up.

"U..sui..." Her voice was too weak. I wished dearly it'd be a connection problem that made her voice be that weak.

I freaked out:"Misaki ,where are you?"

"Listen, i'm fine. Totally. Don't worry"

But her words made me worry even more. Before i could say anything, the line went dead. I tried calling her again but her cell was turned off. Making it hard for me to think clearly. I'm so worried about her!

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know how many days had passed since my last update. But to me, the past couple of days felt so long, so as an apology for updating late, i added a bit over 1000 words to the chapter. A bit means few hundreds -_-

Anyhow, for Erica, i know she's so OC in this chapter. I don't know why i imagine her that way.

Now for the reviews. Everyone who reviewed, and who keep reviewing on each chapter. You are really helping me out and cheering me up :D Thank you !

**cecilia glass :**

Wow. You're cool!  
Self-defense is the best way to get away with killing him :P  
Ah, If you ever, Ever had the chance to do that. Let me witness it Q.Q

**Rose Smile :**

How nice of you! Yes, got a wide smile here :D

**Guest:**

Working on continuing ^.^

**inksilverblue :**

So, how was Usui's plan? :p

**whointheworldwouldbelievetha t :**

Misaki went to school... and out of school.

I'm glad this is getting more interesting to you :D

haha yeah, i do _'copy-paste'_ to your nick-name.

**Guest :**

On with writing ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Maid Sama characters

* * *

Misaki's P.O.V

I may be so silly, but i truely felt my old father is here when he hugged me. He wasn't that_ 'Monster'_ anymore. The teary look he had when he apologized turned to a gentle smile. True, i can't totally forgive him now. The past can't be erased that easily. Mother is not able to open her eyes because of him. He missed up big time, but i believe he deserves another chance. If there was anything i totally trust, then it must be my mother's choices. There must be a reason why she chose him to be her husband, and my father.

I stepped with him into the car and we went to our destination. A destination i was praying it'll be a reason to help mother to recover. I called Usui, but i think his cell phone's battery went dead. He doesn't really care about recharging it, so i called his mother so she won't worry about me.

After around 15 minutes we arrived. Some sort of elevator door was opened. There was a long corridor behind it. It was a bit strange.

"Dad, is he here?" I meant the person who can help mother, the Doctor.

father:"Sweety, he's just like me. A scientist, i believe he's in the lab by the end of this corridor. The place is a bit hidden 'cause he does researches for government. I think he was developing a new treatment to conditions such as your mother's. Let's go"

I forced a smile on my face and walked besides him. My heart was pounding fast for some reason. Somehow, this felt so wrong. I stopped in the middle and said: "Anoo... Can you go meet him alone? I'll wait outside. It's just it'll be awkward to bug in. I didn't meet him before" I tried to find an excuse.

"It's no big deal. He's a good friend of mine. He'll be happy to see my daughter"

"I... still... " He placed his hand on my back, urging me to go forward as he smiled.

"Don't worry. He's a nice person"

We reached the lab. He opened the door by some sort of a code. I was trying to look what code he's typing, but his body was blocking my vision. We got in and he walked ahead of me. My mind so told me to run away. My feet were starting to obey my mind. I turned back, but it was too late. I saw the door being closed. I turned around to see what happened, but i was surprised by a strong slap across my face. I fell to the ground trying my best to protect my still unrecovered wrist, but i failed and fell on it. I gasped in pain. Confusion hit me, then realized what i've gotten myself into.

Among all the confusion and fear. I could only utter:"W..why?"

"You dare to ask why? You turn on me, dare to turn your mother on me and run away? That betrayer, i wish if i had finished her off"

It hurts. It hurts to hear that.

"Don't say that about her!"

I didn't expect my voice to come out so loud

I was shushed up by the kick i got. The pain started again. This time, it may really be the end.

"Don't you dare raise your voice!"

He kept on kicking me in anger. I coughed out blood, sharp pain went threw my lung. I wasn't totally recovered yet!

My cell rang. Father took it and looked at the caller ID.

"Usui. Is he that brat that helped you run? Listen, you'll answer and say you're fine. I don't need any distraction"

I picked up the cell trying my best to seem fine, afraid of what may happen if i don't.

"U..sui" I failed. My voice cracked. It was too much pain!

"Misaki, where are you?!" I sensed worry in his voice.

"I'm fine... Totally. Don't worry" I managed to control my voice, but it was still weak. The battery went dead, so did my consciousness, or that's what i wished for,but it didn't seem to happen.

End of Misaki's P.O.V

* * *

"Hey! Where are you going? I was on my way to your place" Ichiro yelled to stop Usui who ran past him as if he never saw him

"To search for Misaki" Usui answered shortly.

Ichiro:"hahaha. So she ran away from you"

Usui stopped and looked at Ichiro saying"Help me Ichiro"

Ichiro saw the seriousness in his eyes and said:"What's wrong?"

"I think Misaki was kidnapped by her father"

"It's her father. How is that possible?"

"No time to explain. The bottom line is, she's in danger, I'm going to tell the police"

Ichiro:"Police will not start searching unless it's 48 hours that passed since she disappeared"

"Then, i'll give them this" Usui showed him a CD.

"What's that?"

Usui:"It contains informations about her father and what he may do. I did a research before, but it showed me too little details. Even that little details were protected by strong security system, so i did further searching. He does some strange researches for government. Secret researches about nervous system or something. I don't know what he may do to her"

"I'M not letting you. You do realize that what you call 'reseach' is actually hacking, and the fact that the informations you got are related to government and had strong security system means they are important. In other words, what you did by hacking that is a crime. You'll get caught."

Usui in a mess of thought:"Then what else can we do?"

Silence moments passed. The two stood in deep thought which was :_'where to search?'_

She has no relatives around. Her house is empty. Usui went to the hospital, but she wasn't there. He finally decided while looking at the CD in his hands that he must tell the police.

"Don't even think of it" warned, Ichiro.

"It may be too late when the 48 hours end!" Usui choked in his own words.

"But you never know if they will find her! You know her story better. You can't get yourself in trouble now when you may be able to think of where she can be!"

Usui punched the wall in despair. Ichiro placed his hand on his shoulder and said:"Calm down and think clearly"

Usui lift his head up as if he remembered something.

"He's a scientist. Is there any labs around?"

Ichiro answered his question by running into an internet cafe right next to them. Search results came out. Before Ichiro could finish reading the list, Usui was already out. Ichiro's cell vibrated. He checked the incoming message from Usui. It said:

"I'm heading to the first lab. You go to the 2nd, send rest of the list to me later"

_'I've never seen him so worked up before. I hope she's okay' _Ichiro thought.

* * *

Misaki bear on herself and ignored the pain, trying to reach the door. The only way out was through the door that had a secret code to open. She typed random numbers, trying to open the door. With each number her wrist shot her with pain since she used the other hand to lean on wall. It's not like she could see the numbers anyways. Her vision was too blurred with tears.

No set of number worked. She allowed herself to slide to the floor. God only knows what may happen. Between the sobs of pain and fear, she whispered:_'U..usui'_

In a couple of minutes she realized crying will do her no good. Nobody will care for her tears anyways. Not in that cold empty lab. Before she could manage to think of anything else, the lab wasn't empty anymore. The scientist got back with a strange looking kit in his hand. He opened it and dug out a needle containing a strange gray liquid.

She closed her eyes as he got closer. She wished to just pass out and wake to find that everything was just a nightmare when she felt the needle being injected against her skin, but she wasn't 'that' lucky for her desires to come true.

She let out a very loud scream snapping her eyes open at the sudden sharp pain in her chest, then she pulled a shaky breath trying to endure the pain as she saw a smirk on his face.

"Impressive! It's working faster than i thought. The animals and the dead bodies the government send are useless. Now be a good girl and stay still while i attach you to this machine"

Misaki barely pleaded:"Please... Don't.. I love you" But his eyes only searched for the best spot in her arm to attach the tube to, not affected by her words the slightest.

He attached something strange to the back of her neck. It was somehow a thicker tube than the one in her arm, and way heavier. She felt it deep inside, giving her a terrible headache.

He went to type something on a computer saying:"That tube in your arm is harmless. It'll only draw blood from your body every 6 hours to show work updates on your blood rate,

but the thing on your neck... Well, it'll send signals to your brain and make all what's pure fact an illusion. Only what i want you to remember will be real. It'll give faster results with sad memories since they stimulates memory more. Just telling you to be prepared"

He kept on typing on his computer screen, not caring what her condition was, it's not like he ever cared.

* * *

**A/N:** From this chapter starts sci-fiction, but it'll not affect much, or maybe it will. Well, i won't add much of science talk. Not that i can do that anyways :P

Reviewers, i'm out of the words to express my gratitude. Thank youuuuuuu!

**whointheworldwouldbelievetha t:**

Misaki's dad is psycho?! Tell me about it!  
And lots of love from Love4dreams  
see? That simple. I don't need copy-paste for my penname, but honestly, seeing your looong penname here brings a wiiiide smile to my face right away :D

**Magica Ring:**

It's not your fault that it didn't post. It's just my bad luck not to get an encouraging review from you like i always get. Blame it on my bad luck -_-  
Honto? I mean.. really? are you ready to re-read it? That's so flattering! *blush*

**Twinkle Earthling:**

First, i appreciate the fact that you replayed on each chapter seperately :D

Ch. 1 :  
I'm glad you liked the plot ^.^  
For the teacher to blame Misaki, i thought it's better not to tell who lied to the teacher , telling Misaki bully others. You know, sometimes things happen and we never know who's behind them. What matters is the result

Ch. 2:  
Haha i think i'll earn money if i get Misaki's dad and arrange: 'Punch Misaki's dad' Event

Ch. 3:  
Encountering similar situation,,, i hope it wasn't bad.  
Thanks for welcoming me aboard na. I hope it's a safe trip :P

Ch.4:  
Thanks for the support!  
Hai! Ganbarimasu ! :3

**Razielle :**

I will ! Looking forward to your reviews as well!

**LUVR OF KWMS:**

Mika ain't getting lots of fans -_- My poor made up character. Between me and you, she DESERVES to be hated hehe.

**Demon's little Princess :**

Here came what happened next!  
I hope she's okay too ^.^ Glad to hear from you.

**CrazyAboutMaidSa :**  
Glad you love it. I post each week, less or a bit more depending on circumstances  
Btw, congrats on joining the fanfiction ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of Kaichou wa Maid Sama characters.

* * *

"You're making me dizzy and making holes in the carpet, so will you stop moving?!" Ichiro complained.

Usui stopped. " Are you really worried about the carpet? Geez!" He scolded. The tense atmosphere never intended to leave the two.

It's been two weeks and Misaki was no where to be seen. The lack of sleep was so obvious on Usui's face and the dark circles under his eyes. The police was useless. They still know nothing about her place, but at least they do know that they didn't leave the city. All the labs in city were double checked by the two worried guys.

"Look, i'm worried about her too, but you really should get some rest"

"I did when we switched turns "

"That was like two days ago" Ichiro pointed out. They were staying at Misaki's place for ten days now in case her father came back to get anything. They barged in through the window that was somehow fixed after Usui broke it before, which gave them hope that someone was still coming around. They hoped that person would be the father. I chiro went along with the barging in idea., thinking it'd better than camping out side. He knew Usui won't leave. They switched turns in watching around, but still Usui wasn't getting that much of sleep, saying that two people to watch are better than one.

Usui rubbed his forehead and sat on a chair that was right next to a window. He leaned on the edge of chair looking out at the sky. It was so clear. A nice breeze was blowing the curtains that were drooping down the window. He felt his heart skip a beat when he wondered if Misaki was somewhere where she can feel such a weather. If that was the case, then she'd defenitly give a really bright smile. His mind drifted to another sinario which was. What if she was hurt right now? He blocked the idea right away only for another tens of thoughts to attack his mind. All the possibilities that passed by his mind and made sure they were heard by both of his mind and heart, they left him very vulnerable. Too stressed to sleep. He was just, way too worried. A voice managed to break though his thoughts although he was so into his own world

"I wish if finding her was as easy as in the movies. They see a broken elevator, and find out it's a secret entrance"

Just a split moment from saying that, Ichiro found himself yelling:

"Oi! Takumi! Where are you going?" Ichiro asked, but Usui just left in a hurry. He grabbed his jacket and ran after him. In a while they reached a building.

Ichiro panting:"Didn't you check this place before?"

" It has...*pant* a broken elevator"

Ichiro looked at him in disbelieve,thinking his friend finally lost his mind, but he dashed in with him anyways

"Here! This part is removable" He pointed at a piece of metal on the side of elevator. Usui removed it and it showed an electronic lock.

"Now what?" Ichiro asked.

"Now call the police"

"But we're not sure"

"Does that matter now?!" Usui questioned.

_'Does he even realize the size of trouble we'll get if we called the police for a wrong alarm?'_ Ichiro thought than said: "Okay, but what are you doing? When and where did you get the laptop from?"

"Unlocking this. I just borrowed it from a man out there"

Ichiro ignored_ 'borrowed'_ part, knowing it has a total other meaning than what is written in dictionaries.

"When did you learn to unlock electronic locks?"

Usui answered:"Just call!"

Usui focused on the screen in front of him. Was she fine, hurt, alive,dead. All of the possibilities were too much on his nerves. He didn't even want to think that she may be dead. He just... wouldn't bear it. He wouldn't forgive himself if he let that happen.

For the past two weeks he had dreamed of her crying or screaming, asking for his help. He'd woke mid-night in the very few nights tiredness beat him to sleep and tried to think of a way to find her, trying to beat the threatening tears to fall of desperation and worry just to think clearly.

He was a total mess. When did he love her that much? He always loved to be around her although she always tried to find a way away from him, but that didn't matter 'cause he smiles would always save his day. He had to save her!

He snapped out of the daze state giving more attention to the screen of the laptop in front of him that was attached to the lock.. Yes, he hacked into the lock system to avoid searching for a password. Little did he know that there was another password blocking his way. He started tapping on random codes that may work, but none of them did.

"God! No password is working!"

"Chill out ! Let me try"

Ichiro typed:"1..2..3..4...5"

It opened

"See? Things can be as simple as that" Ichiro said looking next to him to where Usui used to be a second ago, but Usui was no where there.

Usui looked behind and shouted:"Are you coming or what?"

Behind the elevator door was a long path. Not an elevator. It ended by another door which was locked too. Usui used the same password, but it didn't work. His anger and worry reached the peek point. Ichiro kept trying while Usui sat on the floor trying to think.

* * *

"6 hours for a freaking password?!" Ichiro yelled in anger, punching the wall while hanging his head low in frustration. Usui could not blame him for getting out of control after all that time of trying. He himself was using the last bit of mind that was left in him. He sighed as he heard the punching voice and got up to try again. He blinked twice in daze. Couldn't blame Ichiro for losing control? Scratch that! Ichiro deserved to be blamed!

A loud shout echoed in the path"What the... What do you think you are punching? You just broke the lock!"

"Eeh?!" Ichiro looked at the now broken lock, which suddenly made a small explosion to point out how perfectly strong his punch was.

"Happy now? All wires are burned!" Usui stood there in a numb state. He wasn't in the state to lose his only hope to find her. He was ready to beat the life out of Ichiro, but that wouldn't help at the moment.

" C..chill out. The door, it opened"

Usui was dragged back to life and dashed in followed by Ichiro

Scanning the place with his sight, Usui saw the familiar figure laying unconscious on the ground with strange tubes attached to her.

"Mi...saki?" Usui ran to her side. His heart beating hardly with one thought in mind

_'Is she okay?'_

Usui touched her cheek. Her skin was so pale.

"Study her face later love bird. We must get her out of here" Ichiro said as he took one of the tubes within his hands, but he felt a sharp cold surface touch his neck sending shivers down his spine.

"If you move,you're dead" said who happen to be Misaki's father. While holding Ichiro from behind and placing a knife on his neck, He pointed at Usui saying:"And you, don't even think of taking off the tubes. She'll never wake if you do"

"Let go of him !" Usui ordered.

Ichiro's eyes widened at the sudden sharp thing that sank into his skin .

_'A needle?'_ That was what he thought of before collapsing unconsciously to the floor.

"Ichiro! What did you do to him?" Usui asked in horror

"Your friend is just drugged 'till i figure out what to do with him. He shouldn't get involved in what's none of his business. The same goes to you"

"What about her? What did you do to her?"

"It's a father-daughter matter. It's none of your business. I'm impressed you found your way here"

"Someone like you isn't even a human to begin with. Let alone being a father" Usui stated, sternly

"It's so not nice to chat with you, so will you come politely and let me drug you? 'cause there is no way i'd let you out of here"

"Even if you do, you'll not get away with this"

"Oh, i will. You think a brat like you can stop me?"

He ran towards Usui with the knife, but Usui avoided getting stabbed in the very last moment and stretched out his leg, making the Doctor trip and fall, but that didn't stop him. He got up again and aimed for another attack, but Usui caught his wrist and flipped him over thinking:

_'And i thought judo lessons will do me no good'_

The knife flew off somewhere when the man fell. Usui looked around searching for it. Before he could see where it went, he was surprised by the Doctor pushing him to the floor and getting on top of him. For the Usui's bad luck, the knife was right behind him as he fell. The Doctor got a grab of it and tried to stab him. Usui held the Doctor's hand trying to stop the knife from landing on his chest. That was so hard to do. It was impressive how an old man could have all that strength.

Overcoming this wasn't just about his life. He dragged Ichiro into this and he had to get him out of it.. And Misaki, after finally finding her. He can't just let her suffer. Her pale face, the fact that she was unconscious and not knowing what's happening to her scared the hell out of him, but he wouldn't let that take control over his actions. He still needed to think clearly of how to get her out of there. For now, it seemed like it all depended on whether he'd be able to push the knife which was half inch away from him or not. The knife that threatened to take his life away.

The knife sank into Usui's skin just a split second before he gathered up more strength and pushed it off him, pushing the Doctor away too. They started rolling all over the lap untill Usui could finally snatch the knife out of his grasp and got on top of the Doctor. He tried to stab him.

The knife landed right next to the Doctor's neck. The Doctor laughed saying:"You can't kill me. I'm the only one who knows how to disconnect these machines"

Usui hated to admit it, but it's true. The one he wishes to disappear off earth is the only one who can save his beloved Misaki. He swallowed his bitterness and asked:"Why are you doing this to Misaki?"

"A man has to follow his dreams. I'm just trying to accomplish what i've been working on for years" He said coldly.

"What is it? What kind of sick experiment did you do on her?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"You'll never live to know!" He got on top of Usui holding a bucket knife he had in his pocket. It seems he got it out during their little chat.

Before Usui could do anything, the Doctor landed limb above of him.

_'What... happened?'_ Confusion ran over him, but was soon answered by the sight of Misaki looking at him with a needle within her hands. A tear rolled down her eye, then she soon collapsed.

Usui pushed the Doctor off of him and rushed to her side. He didn't realize how close they were to where Misaki was, but that didn't matter. He was in horror. There was a wound on her arm. One of the tubes was taken off! What if she never woke again?! He snapped out of his shocked state and tied the Doctor, then he went to find a way to disconnect the rest of tubes off of her. Searching through computer with trembling hands, he found nothing to help him.

Usui understood nothing of that strange science nonsense. It only made him more afraid of what that freaking Doctor may be doing to Misaki. All he needed was a release order or something to show up on screen. He cursed himself. How can he call himself a hacker while he can't use it to save the most important person to him?

Few hours has passed and he still didn't take his sight off the computer screen.

"Okay, this is a mess..." Ichiro said scratching his head

"You woke? Good, it means he'll wake soon"

Ichiro:"You want the freaky Doctor that happen to be the reason for the mess we're at for a whole now to wake? Wait, is that blood? Are you hurt?"

Usui looked down at his shirt. He only realized it when Ichiro said it. Ichiro unbuttoned half the way of Usui's shirt to check the wound then sighed in relief:" Great. It's not deep"

"Help me carry him to this chair"

"Okay, i'll go with the flow again without understanding anything"

* * *

20 minutes later

"Welcome back old man" Ichiro said while placing a needle containing a gray liquid on the Doctor's neck

"Release Misaki " Usui ordered directly.

"Or what? You think this thing is harmful?"

"If not, then you'll not mind it injected within you" He nodded to Ichiro and Ichiro pressed on the needle a bit

"Wait! You'll not hurt me. You need me" Said the Doctor, his voice shaking slightly.

"If you'll not release Misaki, then what's the use of you? It'll be much easier to save the eyesore and get rid of you. If not by this liquid, your knife is still here" Usui threatened while throwing the knife in the air and catching it back.

"Get done with it. I'm getting bored!" Ichiro complained.

10 minutes later...

"It's all done now" The Doctor stated, defeated.

"If this is a trick, you know what will happen. Your legs are still tied. You can't escape"

"No trick, you can take her now"

Usui went to take her while Ichiro injected the man anyways, but just by a drug.

"Why is it taking police hours to come?" Usui asked while carrying Misaki.

"Well, about that. I did call, but i forgot to tell them the location"

Usui truely had no energy or mind to get mad at him. He said:" I'm taking her to the hospital. Will you be okay?"

"Yes, no worries. I'll call the police and wait here with this old man"

"Okay, it's up to you now" He gave him a trustful smile and ran out with Misaki in his arms. He rushed into a taxi and asked the driver to take him to hospital in full speed.

He held her close, hugging her and wishing this nightmare will come to an end soon. A happy ending...

* * *

**A/N:** I had trouble with Usui and Misaki's father fight scene. I hope it was obvious enough -_-

Everyone who reviewed, Reviews are joy, so thank you so much for bringing joy to me :DDDD

**Magica Ring:**  
Waaaaah! If that was possible, I'll hug you back ! *already imagining that*  
It didn't end yet, there's like two or three chapters left.

Good to know you liked that scene when Misaki was calling for Usui, I was worried it wouldn't seem real ^_^  
I'm trying to update fast na

**Pervert outerspace alien lover :**  
Hahaha, you're the first one to say to me : 'It's okay if it's not a happy ending'  
If i do make it a sad ending, i'll tell everyone to blame you. *just a joke*  
I'm looking forward to see youa round more.

**Razielle :**  
Wow, you have a lot of possibilities to what kind of drug that is used on Misaki. I was thinking of erasing her memory like you told, but i ended up doing something else.  
Hahaha , Nooo! Misaki will not be a walking dead ! I can't even imagine it -_-  
I hope this story can help make you relax after work. Ah! Good luck with work!

**CrazyAboutMaidSama :**  
Good to know i'm the first to replay :D  
It's nice to have a little chat after writing a chapter.

**Inksilverblue :**  
When i first saw the penname, i was wondering if it's you, then i read: 'Yes, it's me'  
Good reason not to sign in :3  
No, i don't have a beta, and i do make some grammars mistakes

**Twinkle Earthling :**  
I hope the update was soon enough, and it's good to get a review from you again ^_^

**Geneva loves me :**  
Sure! I'll keep going :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of Kaichou wa Maid Sama characters.

* * *

**oOo**

The ticking voice of the watch that hanged on the wall was the only sound that was heard for hours now. The restless figure that was almost glued to the chair, was now starting to stir after falling asleep without knowing it. The blonde guy completely opened his eyes, trying to find the words to scold the sun light that took his barely earned sleep away, but he gave up since that wouldn't change the fact that he was fully awake now, not that he could find any scolding words anyways.

There was a reason that he wanted to sleep longer, which was, he didn't want to see Misaki like this. A chair next to her bed was where he was glued. He knew that no attempt to sleep will work although he felt so deadly tired. His mind was generous enough to let him sleep a bit, or let's say it was overworked and out of energy. Now his mind is back to think of Misaki, and only her.

'Misaki...' He called in a pleading manner, wishing that she may have woke while he was asleep, but his voice went into thin air. It didn't seem to be what happened.

Disappointed, he got up to take what people call 'Refreshing shower' . To him, nothing could be refreshing at that point. Both of his mind and heart were too weary to feel any bit of relief, and the worry that kept chasing him wasn't making it any easier.

The cold water drops started hitting his numb skin. He didn't even bother to turn on the heater of the water, not that he cared. He closed his eyes as he tried to block an image that appeared before him, but that only made it more obvious. That wasn't an image that could easily disappear. It could pierce through the darkness he saw when he closed his eyes. It could do more than that. It made his heart clutch. It was the image of the last look Misaki gave him a split second before she collapsed. The fact that he couldn't read what was behind that sorrowful look irritated him so bad, but there was nothing to do about it. Nothing would be okay if Misaki didn't wake. All in all seemed like a very terribly written story to him.

* * *

"Consider drying your hair for once. You'll catch cold " Ichiro said as he threw a towel to Usui.

Usui looked at him blankly as the towel hung loosely on his head,sliding to his shoulder.

"When did you get in?" Usui asked.

" Just now" Ichiro answered as he looked over at Misaki. He added in a serious voice:" How's her condition? You say she'll wake, but what did Doctors say exactly?"

Usui said with an unreadable expression on his face:"Doctor said she's fine and there's no reason for her not to wake"

"Then why is she still unconscious?"

Usui didn't bother to look at Ichiro, but sadness could draw a perfect image on his face.

"My bad. Stupid question. You obviously have no idea. Say, is there no other doctor who can take a look at her?"

" I took her to the best Doctors here. All of them said the same"

Usui paused for a moment then said, defeated:"Ichiro, what if she didn't..." He didn't dare complete what he had in mind. The words felt too heavy to come out.

"Don't think that way. She'll wake. What happened to you? You're stronger than this! The way i remember it, you'd murder me if i tried to say any bad happened to her"

"I just... Love her Ichiro. I do..." His voice cracked a bit. Ichiro drew a chair and placed it beside his friend. He sat and squeezed Usui's knee slightly in a reassuring way.

"I know. That's why she'll wake" Ichiro said in a hoping smile. He never thought there'd be a day he'd see his friend like this, but it came in a way he never imagined. He had to be there for him.

At that point, no matter how hard it was to believe in Ichiro's words, it was much easier to him than thinking he lost her.

"You look terrible Takumi! So pale!" Ichiro pushed Usui's shoulder in a joking manner.

"Did you eat anything today?" He added.

"I don't remember" Usui answered in a yawning manner while regaining his balance.

"I'll go get you something"

*click* voice was heard when Ichiro locked the door behind him.

Usui got closer to Misaki, closed his eyes in a try to hold the tears that were about to fall, and placed a peck on her cheek. He felt her stir. His eyes were snapped open at the sudden movement. A huge amount of joy washed over him although he wasn't sure if that was a dream or reality. She opened her eyes and looked at him, which reassured him it wasn't just his imagination.

Usui could swear his heart stopped when their eyes met, the look within her eyes... Was icy cold. The joy he felt was mixed with this huge question in his mind

_'Are you the same?!'_

Despite the feeling that something was wrong, he got closer to her, attempting to wrap his shaking arms around her while whispering: "Are you alright?"

She pulled her self away to the edge of the bed, trembling and earning a confused look from Usui. He stretched out his hand to her, trying to touch her face. She slapped his hand harshly,tears filling her eyes.

"W..what's wrong?" Usui asked in a worried-confused manner. His heart was throbbing madly.

Tears kept falling while her breathing became so uneven. She was somehow... Scared.

Usui hugged her despite her tries to push him away. He tried to calm her fear as she was clearly shaking between his arms. Few minutes later, she started to calm. She didn't shake as before, but that didn't mean she stopped shaking. Usui felt relieved to feel her a bit normal within his arms. He smiled a bit, but that didn't last.

He heard her say in a hazy voice:"I'm not afraid of you. No more. Get done wth it. Kill me"

No trace of his smile was left behind. He let go of her, not sure of what he heard. He looked at her eyes. He was so shocked at what he saw. Her eyes... were drained of life. As if nothing mattered anymore. He felt his heart sink, but managed to say:

"What are you saying? I'd never do such a thing!"

His heart raced as he tried to deny.

"Liar! Innocence doesn't suit you. Get done with it!" She yelled her lungs out.

Usui hugged her again ,not believing what he heard and said:"Are you listening to yourself? I care about you. A lot"

Misaki started to shake violently

"I... H..hate you..I HATE YOU" Her voice shuddered at how loud she yelled.

Usui got his arms tighter around her despite the shock he had just received. He was desperate. He didn't want to believe that this is her true feeling. He didn't want to believe the tiniest possibility that he may not be able to hold her like this again. Yet, he still understood nothing.

Misaki trembling even more:"It's disgusting. Disgusting! Your hug. It's disgusting" She cried.

Usui had no idea what to think anymore. He hesitated, but let go of her eventually since she seemed to hate it so much. No, she hated 'him'

But how? Why? What happened to her? These question squeezed his heart so painfully strong. It seemed as if confusion had no limits. She finally woke and he was more than grateful to that, but...

Who is she? A better question. Where's she? Where's his Misaki? Did she really disappear? For good?

"You hate me? Why?" He asked, impatient.

Misaki stared blankly at the wall and said nothing.

"What's wrong? What happened to you?"

She answered him with silence again.

"Tell me. I love you. Please, i need to know" He pleaded.

She said nothing. As if his voice never reached her.

"What's hurting you?"

No response...

"I got you your favourite food" Ichiro said as he got in, then paused when he saw the figure that was sitting on the bed.

"Misaki?" Ichiro uttered as a wide smile spread on his face. Ichiro got closer then felt the tension in the air. He gave them a wondering look when none of them responded to him.

_'Okay, this is more than awkward'_ He thought to himself.

" Do they allow visitors now?" Usui asked, giving Ichiro a death glare, but Ichiro knew he wasn't the one cursed by that glare. He also knew that Usui was deeply hurting behind that glare.

"Wait, I'll call the officer. He gave me his number when he caught the scientist"

"I'll make sure by myself" Usui said. Running out of the apartment, he added:"Take care of her!"

Ichiro blinked twice as he heard the door being slammed shut, then he looked back at Misaki in confusion.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Misaki stayed silent.

Ichiro frowned. He placed the bag that contained some food aside, then a thought passed by his mind. She haven't ate for days.

"Would you like to have his food?" He asked.

She never answered.

He waved his hand in front of her, but she didn't blink once.

_'Okay, I'm supposed to take care of a statue. What am I saying? She's still Misaki'_ He thought to himself as he felt worry grow within him. She was just a classmate to him, but still he missed to see her smile.

* * *

"I'll keep this short. What did you do to her?" Usui asked, furiously.

Doctor Saki: "How's she doing?"

"I don't know. That's why i'm asking you!"

"How's she behaving?"

"She's terrified... Of me. No, it's more than that. Pure hatred" He choked in his own words.

The scientist started laughing hysterically.

Usui didn't want anything more than to smash his face at the moment, but that glass between them prevented that.

The man's laughs calmed then he said :"So it turned out better than i thought it'd be"

"What did you do?!"

The scientist smirked : "I'll tell you since I have nothing to lose."

**oOo**

* * *

**A/N:**I'm so sorry this chapter is so late. I couldn't help it since I'm getting ready to fly off to another country.

Again, I'm sorry, this story have to stop for a while. At least 'till I settle down. Anyone who tried it will know how depressing it is at first to goodbye your family and friends. I just hope that won't take me off the writing mood. However, I'll try to update once more before I travel, but I'm not sure if I can.

Readers who reviewed, and readers who always keep on reviewing, I have no idea what to say to thank you. An ear to ear smile is what I get when I see your reviews so thanks!

**Rose Smile:**  
Good to know you are still following :3  
You too ,take care. I'm the one who should thank you

**Magica Ring:**  
You know? Where I come from, when someone is too flattered, we say his head will blow up to how much it grows bigger. I wonder how my head didn't blow up 'till now from your reviews :3  
As for lengthening the story, your request is a comman :D I added events to this chapter in a try to lengthen it. I'll try to add as much chapters as I can. It's a promise :D

**Twinkle Earthling :**  
I love seeing your name on the reviews page :D  
Thanks for the offer! Sure, if I need any help, i'll as you ,so get ready hehe  
You always find a way to comfort my doubts about my writing and grammer. I just hope I'd truly improve.

**Razielle :**  
Yes,the bucket is supposed to be a pocket. *sigh* I didn't fix that mistake. Thanks for the note :3  
Sorry it had to be the exact oppisite of your imagination. *blink twice* Misaki is not seducing Usui

**Pervert outerspace alien lover :**  
Gomen. I didn't update soon -_-  
Good to see you around ! :3

**Coooolll99 :**  
When I read *awkward moment* you wrote, I truly stopped reading,spaced out,feeling the awkwardness.  
Anyhow, nice to know you love the story! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of Kaichou wa Maid Sama characters.

* * *

Misaki's P.O.V

I was walking in the same garden I love to breath some air at whenever I felt overworked or tired. I love this garden the most 'cause it has so many trees, unlike other parks around. It even has a row of trees surrounding it, making a fence-like shape. However, there are few areas of sand for children to play.

I don't know why. I just felt uneasy and seriously needed to be here.

A nice, gentle breeze blew over the place, making the small branches of the trees dance in the air, making a light voice along with its movement. Kids were playing happily everywhere. They were just so pure. I smiled when I recognized one of the cutest kids ever, Yuya-chan. He didn't notice me. He was too busy tring to give his best shot to kick the ball just as I tought him before. He did it! Without falling! I was about to go unconsciously to hug him, but I noticed a familiar figure around the corner that stopped me on my tracks. A lot of confusion hit me. I blinked thousand times, then an ear to ear smile rushed over to my face.

My mother! I felt so happy. I ran towards her then collided to her, hugging her.

"You're okay!" I yelled.

She said smiling:"Yes, my darling" She broke the hug. The gentle smile of hers was replaced by a cold look as she said :"But those children, they shouldn't be fine"

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering.

"Let's set a small fire here" She said with an unreadable look on her face.

"Haha, you still have your bad jokes" Yes, she must be joking. I mean, a fire?

"Do I seem like I'm joking?" She asked in a stern voice, which made me frown.

She dug out a lighter out of her pocket with a small envelope. I was wondering what's all that about. She burned the edge of the envelope, then threw it on the grass.

As soon as what's happening sank into my mind, I panicked! I looked around, searching for anything to put out the small fire that wasn't small anymore. My mother pulled me out of the garden that was filled with flames in no time. Everyone ran away as well. I looked around. I saw two of the kids. My heart skipped a beat. Where's Yuya-chan? I can't see him anywhere around! He must be in there, but how do I get in? The wooden entrance is on fire! Someone besides me had a bag filled of water bottles. I snatched it out of his grasp, poured water on myself, then dashed into the garden.

The heat of flames hurt my eyes more than the light, making my eyes tear. My sight was blurry as I tried to search for Yuya-chan. Not to mention that the smoke was choking me. I started coughing. My lungs begged me to get out, but I had to find him. I was soon dragged out by a strong force. I struggled to stay and look for him, but my struggling was futile tries. Whoever was dragging me out was so strong. I soon realized he was a fireman.

"There's a child still in there! " My hoarse voice tried to yell, pleading, but my pleads were ignored. I coughed badly as soon as I was out. I tried to get in again, not caring that there was no place to get in from. There must be a way! I was held again by the same fireman. I gathered my strength to yell once more as tears were rushing out of my eyes

"There's a child in there! "

"It's a suicide to get in now! " I heard another fireman say as he was trying to put out the fire.

Mom ran towards me. I cried to her asking:"What did you do that for? Why? How could you?!"

She said nothing and dragged me to the car. She drove back home in silence. I was too confused and disappointed. My tears refused to stop all ride long. Without I knew it. I fell a sleep.

In my dream, I was walking in a dark corridor, then I spotted a little child laying on floor. Getting closer, he was Yuya-chan, but he was covered in blood! I shook him in a try to check if he was fine.

He opened his eyes slightly saying:"You killed me Misaki... You didn't help me..." Then he closed his eyes.

I woke up, feeling my cheeks wet. I was crying. It made sense since I felt that terrible pain in my heart. I called Mika. I didn't really know what time it was. I didn't care.

I heard the rings. One by one. I wondered if she'll ever pick up. I needed to talk to someone. Anyone!

"Do you even know what time it is? " She answered, scolding.

"I... Don't"

"Misaki? Don't call this number again." She hung up, leaving me daze out at space.

The next morning came, and I had no sleep at all after that nightmare. I went to drink some water since my throat was so dry. I saw my mother making breakfast. I didn't really talk to her and got back to my room. In a while, she got into my room, saying:"You don't want to talk me?"

I didn't answer.

"Fine. I didn't think you'll give up on your mother like that" She continued. What is she accusing me of? I can't believe it!

"You didn't tell me, why in the world did you do that?" I asked, trying to ignore the previous words I heard.

"I don't have to explain myself to a bad girl who denies her own mother. Actually, you should be punished" She answered in a stern voice, which scared me. This wasn't my mother!

"Maybe you should follow the kids you preferred on your own mother" She added. I didn't know what she actually meant 'till I saw that lighter in her hand again.

Is she for real? I didn't believe it 'till I saw flames everywhere. I pulled her out of the room, but before we managed to get out of the house, she yanked her arm out of my grasp.

"What are you doing?" I asked, filled with confusion while she stood still, not even looking at me.

"I'd rather die than be with you" She whispered, but I could hear what she said. It went right through my heart like an arrow, but that wasn't the time to weep about being hurt, nor the time to talk. I held her wrist to pull her out before the flames get to swallow everything. She yanked her arm once more yelling:" Let go of me!"

I stood in daze for a split second, then unconsciously yelled : "Just get out and I'll disappear from your life!"

A burning piece of wood fell in front of me, seperating us. I felt Usui dragging me out despite my struggles. It only took a moment for the house to totally collapse as soon as we got out. My mom was still in there! I was too shocked to utter a word. My tears were stuck in my eyes as if shock didn't give them the permission to pass yet. Did she hate me 'that' much?!

My mind stopped functioning as the ultimate goal of my body was to get in there. Where my mother is, but my body's struggling went to no avail. Usui's grasp was chaining me! No, that can't be happening. Mother can't be under that debris!

A hug. I felt a tight hug, but the coldness in my heart didn't allow me to feel it's warmth. My tears started falling without control. Maybe that hug melted them from their frozen state. Pain... I couldn't feel anything but pain and agony. I wanted to scream. My voice came out so shuddered. I felt like choking in my own breaths.

"It'll be okay" A whisper came from Usui who was hugging me, but I didn't believe it. Everything was so real no matter how much I tried to deny it. I wished if there was no tomorrow.

* * *

I stared at the food in front of me as if it was my biggest enemy. My head felt really light. I could guess it's from not sleeping, crying my eyes out,and not eating, but still, I had no appetite what so over. I laid back on the bed that had a damp pillow now. It's my eyes' fault for wetting it just recently. I could care less about that.

A strong bang on the door was heard. I ignored it. Usui would take care of it since it's his house. I'm not in my house anymore, nor with mother. Mother doesn't even exist anymore. I felt new fresh tears gather upon my eyes at the thought. I failed miserably to block them from falling down.

"Misaki is here. Isn't she?"

I heard a familiar voice shout. Father?!

My doubt had been confirmed as father barged into the room.

"You killed her! You killed my wife! If not, how could you survive alone?!" He shouted, his tight grasp on my shirt's collar.

I did nothing but crying. It felt terrible. It all felt unbearable. I didn't know what I'm supposed to cry for. I was hated by everyone. I'm sure my real father hated me too. That's why he's gone.

Usui hit my father, trying to push him away from me. I saw them fighting. Usui on top of my father. Both of them holding knifes. No! My father will kill Usui! I unconsciously took a needle that was on table and injected it into my father's body, wishing it wouldn't be harmful. It was the only weapon around.

Everything started to get blurry. With the last bit of consciousness in me, I felt myself collide to the floor, then everything turned black.

Waking up, Usui smiled at me and said: "It'll be alright" He kept saying that all day.

"Nothing will be alright!" I yelled, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why am I tiring myself with you when you don't believe my words?" He snapped at me.

He dragged me to the room next to the one I'm staying at.

As soon as he opened the door, I saw my father, tied to a chair. My mother, Mika and Yuya-chan. I was in a total daze. Mother was a live?! Yuya-chan too? What's happening?

"Wondering what's happening? well, let's say your mother found a way out from the back of house and didn't tell you since she didn't want to see you. This child, well, he survived, but that doesn't matter now. Let's get done with this."

I ran to my mother's side. I wanted to feel her existence. It all felt like a fantasy. Before I could reach her, I stopped on my tracks as I heard:

"Since you insist nothing will be alright, let's turn it for real"

I was like... _'What?'_

"Say goodbye to them" He gave me a sick smirk. There was a metal in his hand,hanging on his side. I didn't recognize it 'till it was too late

*Bang!*

I stopped breathing. The direction of shooting... I followed it with my gaze, my stomach felt as if someone just punched it hard. Mom?! He shot my mother! I shook her violently, begging her t open her eyes, but...

*Bang!* Another bullet interrupted. A weak yelp was my guide to know where the bullet resided. Father!

Before I could move, he shot once more.

*Bang!* Mika! My heart was shattered billion pieces and stepped on that pieces. With the only sanity left in me, I stood in front of Yuya-chan. 'Not the child too! ' I begged in my mind

I was soon pushed aside, and *Bang!* echoed in the place.

"Happy now? Nothing will be alright. They're all gone. Because of you."

End of Misaki's P.O.V

* * *

Usui ran back to his place. To where Misaki is. That freaky scientist words playing in his head.

_'Let's just say I was trying to make her believe things that never happened. As if trying to control her mind. Who knows what the world can do when they are able to control someone's mind. Unfortunately, the fastest way to show results was making her live a nightmare. Her worst fears came all together. I have no idea what she was dreaming of. I was still in the middle of controlling that._

_The tube that was attached to the back of her neck sent signals to make everything in her nightmares absolutely real, so even if her nightmares didn't make any sense at all, she was forced to believe them. I didn't finish the work, so I have no clue how long this will last. However, she'll not believe any of the reality. What she felt those two weeks is the only thing that's real to her now'_

'Misaki...'

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I think this chapter is the last chapter as for now. My next update will be after I manage to settle down . 'I'm so glad I could update before my flight time'

Everyone who reviewed, Thank you So much. It feels sooooo good to see your pen-names around.

**Pervert outerspace alien lover:**  
I guess this chapter answer your question of_ 'What happened to Misaki?'_  
I'm looking forward to see more of your reviews as well :3

**Honoko-chan:**  
Good to know you thought it's great :D

**Magica Ring :**  
I do try to update as soon as I can na. Plz bear with me.  
Hehe, you read my mind. I was wondering if anyone would follow if I wrote another story. I already have a strange idea in mind. And don't worry, your expressions are good :D

**Twinkle Earthling :**  
Waah! I think you pity Misaki even more now. Me too. I know I'm not the one to say that though.  
The scientest HAS to suffer -_- .  
I love how you call me. 'Love4dreams-san'  
_"I'll tell you since I have nothing to lose."_  
Sorry for giving you the wrong hint XD  
Regarding the ending note: Thank you so much for the support na :DDD

**inksilverblue :**  
I think that's where the fun lies, when you keep guessing :3  
You thought the fight scene was good? What a relief!  
Thanks for understanding and for your support :DD

**Razielle :**  
_'What kind of drug is it?'_  
This chapter answered your question  
Good to know you're still following :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of Maid Sama characters

* * *

"Are you insane?" Was what a man asked as he barely braked in time not to hit the young blond guy. However, the guy continued running as if nothing happened. He wouldn't mind being called 'Insane' 'cause he felt that the state his mind was in at the moment wasn't far from that describtion. All he knew was, he had to reach Misaki fast. He wanted to end her suffering although he had no idea how. True he finally knew what happened, but he still knew nothing of what kind of things she saw. He doesn't even know why she hates him. That's another reason for him to run as fast as he could. It would've murdered his nerves to take a taxi since it's the rush hour. The long unmoving cars' line beside him proved that point.

"How's everything?" Asked Usui as soon as he got into his apartment and saw Ichiro in front of him.

"Nothing, I was trying to talk to her, but she had only answered me with 'Yes,no,I don't know' , and a lot of 'I don't know' " Ichiro answered, frowning.

Usui held the handle of the door of the room where Misaki is. He hesitated for a moment, now that she is behind the door, but opened the door anyways. His heart raced a thousand miles. Both running and worry seemed to get the best effect on him.

She didn't even budge when the door was opened.

A sigh escaped his lips as soon as he saw her, sitting while leaning on the wall behind her,with a blank look on her face that gave no sign of life.

How'd he tell her that none of what happened the past two weeks is real if he didn't even know what she saw? What if that hurt her even more if she didn't believe him? He let go of the door's handle and sat besides her on the bed. It may make things worse, but to how much pain he saw in her eyes before, he'd take the risk. God only knows what she's going through at the moment. He had to show her that everything is fine. He had to get her smile back. Get his Misaki back. He brushed his fingers through her hair wisps. She jerked away a bit, earning another sigh from Usui.

Ichiro observed everything, knowing very well that it's not the right time to ask what Usui is intending to do, or what that scientist told him.

Looking at his lap after retrieving his hand, Usui started :"Misaki, us being here, is real. My love for you, is real. You are safe, that's real" He didn't know where to start from, nor that his words changed anything of her 'spacing out' state, but he went on talking.

"My desire... No, my need to protect you, is real" He said as he touched her hand and squeezed it a bit.

He raised his sight and looked at her in the eye in a begging look as he continued:"Everything is fine. It's a fact, and it's real"

He paused for a moment. He couldn't take the look of nothingness in her eyes. He reached out to her, trying to hug her . She jumped a bit, but he still went on and held her tight.

"Everything is fine. It's a fact, and it's real" He whispered.

"I love you, there's no doubt" He added, closing his eyes.

"I love you..."

"I love you..."

"I love you..."

He repeated the words, pouring all his feelings into them.

Misaki moved slightly. That slight movement didn't fail to grasp Usui's attention.

He pushed her slightly to look at her.

A tear slid down her cheek with a deep frown on her face.

Usui felt his heart sink. He reached to wipe the tear. She slapped his hand away, saying in almost a whisper:"You're sick of me"

"Not in a billion years" He denied in a frown, having no idea what's in her mind. He had no other choice but to just confirm what's right and deny what's wrong 'till she feels safe enough to tell him what's happening with her although waiting was killing him slowly.

"You have no reason to take care of me" She added.

"I do. My reason is that I care about you"

"You're tired of trying to make me believe everything was fine"

"How can I get tired of that when I love you?" He asked, both his eyes and voice were pleading for her to believe him.

She stood up, facing him, and yelled:"Stop lying! I know damn right what you feel! You said it yourself! And you did 'that' 'cause of it! If I'm such an eye sore, leave me alone! Or if you like, kill me! it's not hard on you!" Tears kept streaming down her cheeks, filled with sadness, anger, and hatred.

Usui was taken aback for a moment. He stood and held her wrists, saying:"Calm down!"

"Let go of me!" She struggled to set her hands free.

"I... I don't hate you!" That was all he could think of saying. Not once in his life he was this confused at what to do.

Ichiro pulled them apart and pulled Usui out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Usui asked, almost bursting out at the sudden interruption.

"A. She needs to calm down.

B. There's a lot of stress in your eyes. Look at yourself. You are in no shape of composure what so ever. So not like you. Calm down and think carefully of what to do next.

C. I ran out of patience. I want to know what that man said to you and why she's acting like you're her worst enemy"

Usui knew Ichiro was right. He had no idea what he was doing or how he'd discuss something with her when both of them in such an emotional mess.

"So...?" Ichiro asked, waiting for the answer.

"He said she's living in her own world. In other words he made her see things and believe them" Usui said after talking a long breath to get a bit of his mind back.

"What kind of things?"

"I don't know. Whatever that can be in a nightmare"

Ichiro frowned, then said: "Then we need to get her into reality, but how?"

It wasn't like Usui had such an answer. He'd die to know himself.

"Since she seems so not into you, let me talk to her after she calms down" Ichiro suggested.

"She's not the type to open up easily to people. Why'd she tell anything to someone who isn't close to her?"

"You never know unless you try"

"Alright. " Usui agreed.

In a while, Ichiro opened the door to where Misaki was. He was still looking at Usui while opening it.

"Stay here. I'll be out in a momen... " Ichiro started, but the shocked look on Usui's face made him stop what ever he was saying and look at where Usui was looking. At Misaki. Before he could contain the scene in front of him, Usui was already at Misaki's side, holding her wrist in a try to make her drop the knife she was holding. The knife Ichiro got to cut a pie to share it with her. She still pressed stronger on her other wrist. Usui's grip was strong on her hand, so he let go, afraid to be hurting her. He grabbed the blade instead, lifting it off her wrist.

She stopped trying to press down when she saw blood stream down Usui's hand. Usui threw the knife away and hid his shaky hand behind his back. He held her wrist with his other hand, checking it. He sighed in relief, saying:"It's not deep"

" Why'd you do that?" Usui added in worry.

"Doing... a favour for everyone "

"Why are you saying that?!" Usui asked in an angered voice. It was more hurt, worried than angered.

Misaki said in a trembling voice:"If their death was 'cause of me, what right do I have to live?!"

"You have every right to live! Death? Who's death?"

"Don't play dumb! How can you not know when you are the one who killed them?!"

Usui's eyes widened in shock, but he still tried to think clearly and said:"I'm sorry, but can you tell me who I killed?"

Misaki didn't answer him, thinking he was just playing dumb, not knowing why he was doing that. She had no will to talk back .

When Ichiro saw she wasn't ready to talk, he pulled Usui out and yelled at him:"How long do you plan to stay standing when your hand is at this rate? Let me see!"

Ichiro took his hand and said:"It's so deep! Do you plan to bleed to death? I'll take care of her wound. I have the keys to your apartment,and you're not getting in 'till you go to the hospital. Now! " He ordered as he pushed Usui out of the apartment, locking the door behind him, and leaving the key in the door's hole so Usui won't be able to open it.

* * *

**A/N:** A very late update? *hides behind room-mate*

Okay, I won't bear it if I'm blamed, so please blame it on the man who wouldn't allow me use electronic library just because I skipped a month of study. Fine, in the end it is my fault. I' !

Thank you for the delightful reviews! I miss you all 'Feels like a hundred day afar -_- '

**Razielle :**  
A painful challenge for Takumi?  
Well,yeah.. I can totally feel it since I'm the one having trouble solving things hehe

**Twinkle Earthling :**  
I'm glad you loved the chapter :D  
you too, take care

**Pervert outerspace alien lover :**  
I agree, poor Misaki. I hope wth all I got that she survives from my horrible writing -_-

**Magica Ring :**  
Kyaaaa! Chocolates! yes,yes, I want!  
It's late but I hope you did well in your exam :D

**Honoko-chan:**  
Yah, he is :( Good to see you around :3

**fateMoon:**  
I'm sorry that you thought the last chapter ruined the whole story  
I'm not sure if you went on reading 'till the end. It was supposed not to make sense, I mean experiment forced Misaki to believe even what's no way to be real  
However, if you did reach the end of chapter,then I'm sorry to have disappointed you. Take care

**Azurecoloredsky**:  
'Woah' Express a lot :P

**inksilverblue :**  
Hahaha, maybe I should've wrote some note or something 'cause almost everyone got confused at first  
Yay! I'm glad you think I did well :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of Maid Sama characters.

* * *

Usui sighed, having no other choice, he started to walk on his way to stop a taxi to reach the hospital. He took another glance at his throbbing, bleeding hand as soon as he seated himself inside the car, wondering if it wasn't a cut that could be treated in house. Soon, he realized how stupid he was to wonder about such a thing when his palm was throbbing to the extent he started to feel it numb.

Ichiro had a point in kicking him out. It's true that Ichiro seems carefree to anyone,not the best in the school. Actually, the worst with studying, but Usui knew him the best. He knew how caring he can be. Yet, he can be so strict and wise although none of that is obvious about him. Ichiro was someone he can depend on. A true friend, but that wasn't what kept rooming Usui's mind on his way to the hospital.

The more his hand bled, the more he shivered. If the blade sank into Misaki's wrist with all that force she used, there was no way she'd still be in this world, which brought the question:_ 'Why? Why'd she try to commit suicide? Just what in the world is she going through?'_ He asked himself as he closed his eyes and sank deeper into the seat, allowing himself to sink deeper in questions.

_'She thinks I killed someone? Is that why she seems so jumpy whenever I'm close? Is she scared? Wait, is that why she hates me? But, who did I kill?'_

* * *

*Knock* *Knock*

"How many stitches?" Ichiro asked as he opened the door, eyeing Usui's hand as he stood in front of him.

"Nine" Usui answered, looking as pale as ever.

"Come in, we need to talk" Ichiro dragged Usui to sit on a sofa then sat besides him.

"Wait, you are leaving her alone!" Usui stated as soon as he realized that Misaki was left alone.

"Don't worry. Nothing is in there can be used to commit suicide. Just listen to me. This is important" Ichiro said, demanding for attention

"You have my ears" Usui said.

Ichiro started: " I talked to her after she calmed a bit..."

* * *

*Flash back*

Ichiro took alcohol to clean her wound, then he said: "This will hurt a bit"

Misaki didn't bother to replay. She just looked away as Ichiro cleaned her wound and finished finished bandaging her it. He said something that got her attention to him in an instant.

"Will you... Tell me your story with Usui?" He gave her a wondering look, earning a confused look from her.

"Why should I?" She asked.

Ichiro sighed then said: "Listen, he's not my friend. I'm only with him 'cause I want to find any prove against him." He looked pained as he continued: " He hurt someone close to me"

"He hurt someone else? How?" She asked, frowning deeply.

"Actually, I lost my brother thanks to him. He killed him" He couldn't meet her eyes as he spoke.

"He killed your brother?" Misaki said in disbelieve. She felt more anger rise within her. It was too much that tears started to pile up in her eyes.

"Please, help me out. Tell me. You said he killed someone, who?" He pleaded, and then he noticed the tears in her eyes.

He tried to encourage her, saying:"Don't cry. Please be strong. Tell me what happened"

"Mika, the one in our class... He killed her." She paused for a moment, then added " My parents too" She bit her lower lip, trying to hold the tears so she'd be able to continue talking. "And the most innocent child I've ever seen!" She couldn't hold it anymore. Ichiro decided not to ask her any farther Instead, he tried to calm her cries.

*End of flash back*

* * *

Usui tried to ignore his aching chest as he spoke:"So that's so..."

"Yes, that's exactly what she said" Ichiro replied, feeling a sudden dark aura around his friend. He asked:"What is it?"

Usui gave him a cold glare as he said: "You have the guts to ask? Thanks to your lie, your brother is added to my murder list in Misaki's mind. Maybe I should go after him!"

"You don't really mean that? Do you?" Ichiro said as he moved a bit further from Usui.

"No, True it's a twisted way, but for the least, now I have a glance at what she's going through" Usui said, trying to stay sane.

* * *

Misaki's P.O.V

He's here. That killer is here. He's only behind that door! If he hated me so much, he could've said so and I'd have disappeared off his sight! Why did he have to kill them? They had nothing to do with this!

Their only mistake was... Getting attached to me? Mom, Dad, Mika, I miss you, but you're gone. Gone because of me! It's my fault and mine alone.

I'm sorry mother. You were so nice and loving to me, but I made you wish to die not to be with me! I'm terrible, so terrible!

Yuya-chan had no guilt at all! Guilt is eating me up. Only if I was good enough, he wouldn't have died! No one would have!

My feet gave out on me, and I fell to my knees crying and crying, but tears don't seem to ease the pain no matter how hard I cried! I lost everyone. They're all dead. I can't replace. My heart feels like it's being ripped off. Walls are closing in on me.

Even Usui hates me. He had got tired of me. The one I love with all of my heart is the one who killed me! He wanted to make me miserable to how much he hates me

_' I love you'_

I bet it's a lie. Why is he lying? Can anyone actually kill someone's family and say he love him? How am I supposed to feel? Tell me Usui. Tell me!

How much longer do you plan to torture me? Why aren't you allowing me to follow them?! Just to what extend do you hate me?

* * *

"What do you think? Shall we take her to them to show her they're alive?" Ichiro asked.

"Ichiro, no matter how you look at it, she's not emotionally stable. I'm afraid if we try to let her meet them, she'd get a shock, or in the best possibility, everything will confuse her badly "

"But..." Ichiro started

"I know, it's too harsh to let her live that way" Usui interrupted.

"Yes, plus, you can't keep her here forever. She'll find out soon or later"

Usui placed his head on his palm, thinking deeply, then he lift his head, asking:"Will she go anywhere with me? Or am I supposed to watch from afar?"

Ichiro answered:"Don't worry about that. She'll go with you on my way"

"Don't you dare make another lie that will worsen my relationship with her" Usui threatened.

"I'm not ready to go to my brother's funeral so I won't" Ichiro smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** short, late chapter,, please bear with me T.T. Thanks a LOT for reviews.

**Razielle:**

yeah long time . So nice to know you are still following.

**Magica Ring:**

good to know you're doing almost well with exam but I don't like the 'almost' in it.

If you like to give chocolates when you are happy, then everyone MUST make you happy.

**Twinkle earthling:**

Thanks for the good luck wish. I wish you good luck in everything.

**Pervert outerspace alien lover:**

Good to know you loved the chapter!

**G27forever:**

Really? you're in love with it? so great to know. well, I'm in love with reviews :P


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Maid Sama characters

* * *

Ichiro went out to meet someone, or that's what he told Usui while in fact, he was just taking an aimless walk. He was squeezing his mind to find a way to make oil and water get along with each other. Well, in his case, to make Misaki accept going with him to see the people she thinks are dead when Usui is coming along.

He had no idea how to do that although he looked confident in front of Usui. Well, he faked being confident for his sake. Usui was already like a walking corpse out of worry, so he didn't want to let him worry about such things.

Telling Misaki that she was under a wash-brain like experiment made by her father was pointless. It seemed like a fiction story. If he hadn't seen it by himself, he wouldn't have believed it.

A ring's voice interrupted his thoughts. The source of the ring was his own cell. He picked it up without checking the caller ID. Not many people call him anyways. Whoever calls him would be recognized from the first moment he talk.

'_Where are you?'_ The voice from the other end of the line said. Oddly, it took Ichirou a pause to recognize the hoarse voice that got even more strange over the cell.

_'I'm not far from your place.'_

Ichiro answered.

_'It's already 4:45 pm. When are you coming? We're not delaying this 'till tomorrow, are we?' Usui asked._

_'No, we won't. I'll be over at your place in ten minutes'_ Ichiro answered.

It was getting late, and he didn't want to make Usui wait any longer. He wanted a way to make Misaki accept Usui a bit, but that seemed impossible for now. The long pointless walk proved that perfectly. However, be it love or protection, only Usui could supply Misaki of that, so he had to be there. Since there was no hope Misaki'd accept that, Usui will just have to come along despite what she may feel, which wasn't a very convinient solution.

Ichiro sighed and walked back to Usui's place, wondering how things will go from now on.

* * *

Somewhere in a fancy neighbourhood, exactly in a kitchen of an apartment, a revenge was being made against a dead fish.

_'A murderer huh? I'd like very much to murder you and all of scientists! '_

Usui thought as he slammed the knife he was holding on the cutting board, resulting in turning the creature that was once a fish to anything other than a fish's look.

He lifted the knife up, looking at its blade and wondering:'_How does she think I killed them? By this? Or is it poison? Maybe a gun, or I choked them? '_

He hit his head to the fridge in frustration, then stopped thinking:_' Whatever it is, I'll do it for real to him!' He swore to himself._

He heard a knock at the door, knowing he must be Ichiro, Usui went to open.

"Wow wow, lower the knife first" Ichiro said, frightened that his friend must have lost all of his mind.

Usui only realized he was still holding the knife when Ichiro talked, so he did lower it.

Ichiro got in, asking:" What's this smell?" He walked towards its source, and said:"What is this? "

Usui, who followed him answered:"A fish?"

"Wow, I didn't know the skills of a pro at cooking can descend to this level. You're still injured. How can you use that hand?" Ichiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't use it. Plus, I don't think 'that' is can be cooked any more" Usui said blankly.

"You mean this brutal crime was the result of one hand's doing?" Ichiro looked dumbfounded.

"Will you go talk to her?! We must go already!" Usui pushed him towards Misaki's room, running out of patience.

"Okay, okay. Just get a quick shower. You reek of fish smell" Ichiro said, then got into her room, while Usui was doing as he was told to, and went to take a shower, not for a second able to stop the situation from smashing his nerves.

Things sucked on almost all the levels. Other than Misaki being awake, everything was so wrong. Ever since her suicide attempt, he never stepped into her room although he's worried sick, trying not to upset her more than she is, so she'd be a bit prepared to face the reality. He had no idea how mixing reality with what she already think is happening would affect her, which got him more worried. But, what reality will he introduce her to? A mother who's still in a coma and a father who's in jail, waiting for his trial? Or is it a friend who, well, he just felt she wasn't getting along well with Mika in the last days before all of this started, but going to her place was the easiest to start with. That's what both of Usui and Ichiro agreed at.

* * *

"Do you know where Mika lives? If possible, I want you to take me to Mika's place"

"Why?" Misaki asked in confusion.

"I hate to confuse you, but she's so fine, breathing and moving around" Ichiro stated, trying to seem as convincing as he can.

Misaki paused for a moment, thinking deeply with a pained expression on her face, then she asked:"Do you... like her?"

"Huh?" Ichiro uttered, being caught off guard. "No. Why do you ask that?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. She's not there" She confirmed as she gave him a sad look. She thought the only explaination for him not to believe her death is if he liked her.

"Please, just take me there" He asked again.

She about it for a moment, not wanting him to have any more hope, she agreed.

"Thank you for accepting, but Usui is coming with us" He informed.

"Huh? Why?" Her heart skipped a beat, feeling a sudden tightness squeezing it.

"I'm supposed to be a friend of his. He knew and he insists to come with us" Ichiro answered, not sure of how she'd react.

"What is he trying to do? Does he enjoy seeing people in pain because of what he did?" Misaki asked, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Whatever his reason is, I want to keep the tie I have to him 'till I reach my goal, finding anything against him" Ichiro said, noticing her hesitance, he added : "Don't worry about him. He'll not hurt you in any way. I'm with you" Ichiro tried to comfort her, feeling the line he just said belonged to Usui, not him. It was just the irony of fate.

"You must be hungry. I'll get you something to eat before we go " Ichiro smiled.

* * *

Two metres apart, was the distance Misaki kept apart from Usui. She felt the need to run away to how much hurt she felt to be around the one who hurt her the most. As if staying in his apartment wasn't bad enough. She was planning to escape anyways once she gets the chance. All the walk long, she was walking step by step, close to Ichiro, which made Usui in a silent torture. She noticed him glancing over at her once in a while, making her flinch, hating him to the core, hurting over the fact that she once loved him, and believing with all she's got that she has no feelings left for him.

Ichiro, looking at how hurt Usui seemed that Misaki is totally not bearing him, made him feel sorry for Usui, but it's not like he could do anything about. He knew Usui understands, but hurting over the fact that the one he loves is now depending on someone else is not really controllable.

*Knock Knock*

Misaki knocked, Ichiro was besides her while Usui stood few steps behind them. As soon as the door was opened and Mika was visible to them, Usui stepped closer automatically, watching over Misaki's reaction.

"Misaki? I... Ichiro? Usui?"

Mika uttered, dumpfounded, feeling awkward at the sudden visitors. Misaki just sucked in her breath, seeing her friend alive and moving. Tears found their way to her eyes. In a swift movement, she hugged her saying:"You're alive !"

Mika raised an eye brow, not making an effort to hug her back, and asked :"When did I die?"

Misaki let go of her, having a super confused look on her eyes, everything coming back to her memory.

"But... how?" She mumbled. The memory of mika getting shot replayed in her mind. She even apologized to her parents, and they were crying badly! How can that be?

Mika's little sister was crying her eyes out. No doubt that she died! Yet, she's standing right in front of her now? Things collided within her head. It was all so freaking mixed.

"Misaki?"

"Misaki?"

The voice that was calling her,filled of love, never reached her. She was too lost to feel any surrounding, never breaking the stare at Mika, then a pain shot through her head. She fell to her knees, screaming. Usui wrapped his arms around her shoulder, trying to comfort her although he didn't know what was wrong with her! Soon, he held her tight, as if trying to suck in her pain. Her screams and weeps shooting daggers within his soul. He felt like choking. He didn't mind any of that, only if that was to comfort her a bit. Even if it was for a bit, he wished his care will reach her, and comfort her.

In a while, her cries were silenced. She pushed Usui slightly, and he grasped the sign to back away, worried that she didn't want comfort from him at first place. She stood up, feeling really light. She touched Mika's face, who was now in daze, then without she know it, her feet took her away, as if running from all the confusion. Usui followed her, watching her every step, afraid she may fall any moment. She wasn't walking very stable.

Ichiro followed them, rethinking if they should complete what they are doing or not.

"Wait! What's all of this about?" Mika asked.

Ichiro answered:"Consider it wonder land. Bye" He answered then completed on his way.

"Why are we in a park?"

Ichiro asked, wanting to know why she led them to a park that was right around the corner of where Mika is living.

Misaki looked at him,tears filling her eyes:" I want to see that child, Yuya-chan. I want to know the truth! He always plays here!"

"But we don't know if he's here today" Ichiro replied, a bit confused.

Misaki's eyes widened as she said:"That's... him!" She pointed at the child, her breathing became uneven.

"Onii-chan!" The child came, running towards her. She bent on her knees, and held him in her arms, smiling with a tender look on her face although tears were filling her eyes. Usui's heart skipped a beat to see that smile once again.

The child said, pouting cutely:" If Onii-chan is crying, I want to cry too! I'm sad"

Misaki quickly wiped her tears off and placed a gentle peck on the child's cheek, then said: "Onii-chan was crying 'cause she is happy to see you" She hugged him tightly,

then she suddenly placed him down as she was starting to see images of that fire eating everything. She looked around in terror. Turning around while she was still sitting, she saw Yuya covered in blood from a gun's shoot. She froze at the sight.

She held his arm tighter, and looked at his face, hearing him call her.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Are you in pain? Onii-chan, what's wrong?" The child asked in worry despite the pain he felt from her grasp. Even at such a young age, he felt she was in a much more pain than him,

but his Onii-chan fell limp to the floor.

* * *

A/N: I truly absolutely definitely appreciate all the reviews, thanks!

**G27forever :**

A great review again :D

**Razielle:**

How sweet of you!

**sat8926 : **

Yes, I'll continue writing as long as I can :D

**ChaCha-ness: **

T.T Yup, Misaki should TOTALLY believe in Usui

**16craftytigers :**

hmm... confused? I hope it all clears out

**Twinkle Earthling:**

Waaah! just how encouraging your reviews are! Yup, i'll try to do my best :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of Maid Sama characters.

* * *

"She's been down with fever. It must be too much on her. At least, her temperature is getting lower" Ichiro stated.

"Can you... Leave us alone?" Usui asked, feeling the absolute need to be with the sleeping Misaki now.

"Sure" Ichiro nodded in, understanding the situation and left.

Usui touched her forehead, checking her temperature, then he slid his finger down to her jaw, staring at her so lovingly, yet so much in worry. He whispered:"I don't know if you can hear me or not, but please wake up. Me, Takumi Usui, the one who has all the money he never wished for, the one who steal many hearts, can't live without you! I'm willing to throw all that away. I'm willing to throw my life if it meant you'll be fine and happy. Please , wake up soon and shine like you always do" He pleaded. He knew she had fever, but he still didn't know why she was unconscious again. If it's just fever, she shouldn't stay unconscious for long. It's already one in the morning.

He leaned to give her a peck on lips, praying she'll be fine.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need you out there" Ichiro said as he got in.

Usui made sure he covered her well, sighed and left.

Misaki opened her eyes slowly, thinking :_'If anything was true among all the lies, then I want to believe it's the warmth I felt from those lips...'_

_Misaki, us being here, is real. My love for you, is real. You are safe, that's real_

_My desire... No, my need to protect you, is real_

_Everything is fine. It's a fact, and it's real_

_Everything is fine. It's a fact, and it's real_

_I love you, there's no doubt_

_I love you..._

_I love you..._

_I love you..._

A tear slid down her cheek as all his words were playing in her mind. She smiled thinking:' that's what I want to believe'

She thought about everything that happened. How Mika and Yuya-chan turned out to be fine. She could understand nothing of it. How did they survive? Or how was it possible for them to be alive when she witness their death? Was she dreaming? Yes, that was the only explanation to her, but wait, which of what happened is the dream? Their death or them being alive?

Reaching a dead end, she started to feel a headache. A headache that won't leave her unless the confusion stopped, which seemed hard to happen to her, if not impossible.

Misaki got out of her room, not sparing a second to look at the time, not that she cared.

"Is my mother alive?" She asked as soon as she spotted Usui and Ichiro in the other room.

Ichiro smiled widely, saying:"You woke!"

Before Ichiro could come closer, Usui hugged her tight without saying a thing. He was too grateful to think of what to say. Just how scared he was that she was unconscious because of something other than fever!

Ichiro said as he was getting closer:"Yes, she's alive, but, how about seeing your father first?"

"He's alive too? " She asked in confusion, then said:"Okay" She agreed while Usui still held her. She didn't hug him back, yet, she didn't push him either.

Usui lat go of her, making her feel a bit uneasy. He clutched his hand into a fist, saying:"But you were out for hours! I thought I lost you!" He reached the limit of his endurance ability, and the mere thought of the possibility that she may collapse again was no option for him.

Misaki stared at his eyes, saying:"If I don't make sure of what's surrounding me. I'll be lost for sure..." She paused for a moment, taken aback of the way she talked, not that alone. What was that? Was she disappointed at the loss of his hug? Was she trying to convince him? When did his confirmation ever mattered? Even if it was true that everyone survived, didn't he do the attempt to kill them? Or was it all a bad dream? She didn't know anymore, not that she knew earlier.

Defeated, Usui agreed, saying:"It's past 1:30 a.m now, and your fever isn't completely gone, so let's go tomorrow"

"Yes, morning will be better. Have rest now" Ichiro agreed.

Misaki nodded and went back to her room.

* * *

A taxi drove the three to their destination, which Misaki didn't exactly know where it is, but she didn't ask. She was going to know anyways. She kept her gaze on the one in the passenger seat besides the driver, thoughts having a battle within her mind. Love. Where does this word lie between them? Does it even exist? Or does he hate her so much to the extent of killing?

"He didn't. He didn't kill my brother, and he didn't try to kill any of the people you love" Ichiro whispered, noticing the intense gaze she gave Usui. He just felt he owed her to reveal that much, and it wasn't such a bad timing either.

She looked at Ichiro in confusion, asking:"What do you mean by... "

"We arrived, get off. I'll tell you more later " Ichiro interrupted, smiling.

"Why are we at jail ?" Misaki asked as soon as she got off the Taxi.

Usui asked:" Do you remember what your father did to you?"

"Did to me? Did he do anything?" Misaki asked, making the two guys look at each other in confusion. Did she lose some of her memory?

Ichiro went in to ask about a visit, leaving Usui with Misaki since she seemed to accept him a bit.

" Anoo, well, your father was doing some illegal researches and was caught, so he's here now " Usui tried to explain.

Misaki seemed in shock at the news, which worried Usui even more. Maybe she really can't remember anything.

"F..for how long will he be here?" She uttered.

"Not known yet. He's still waiting for the trial." Usui answered. Seeing her so shocked for that worthless being was so irritating. He so wanted to tell her he'd better be off dead, but if she can't remember, then it can't be helped.

"He'll be fine" Usui said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He felt sick by his own words. That man is the reason for all of this!

"He's waiting. We can see him " Ichiro announced, making Usui and Misaki follow him.

The scientist was waiting for them with a sick smile on his face. The moment Misaki saw her father's face, strength left her feet and she collapsed to the floor.

"Misaki!" Usui called in panic as he got closer to her, checking her state.

Misaki just dazed out. A series of flashbacks played one after another in her mind, some of them got mixed together. Flash backs of him hitting her countless times, how her mother always begged him to stop, and her mother being in hospital. The look in his eyes and the sick smile he gave her when he tied her to that machine. Everything seemed so clear now, yet, it was still so damn confusing. Wasn't he also dead? Wasn't people wearing black coming in and out to give their respect in his funeral?

'He didn't try to kill the people you love' She heard Ichiro's voice again, then what is it? All of that was an illusion? What's happening?!

" Misaki, Misaki?"

Usui's voice dragged her back to the reality. She ignored the man behind the glass, and said:"I want to see my mother. Take me to hospital"

Usui said, somewhat relieved:"So you remember... Okay, but are you alright?"

She nodded, getting up to leave.

It took fifteen minutes to reach the hospital. In the drive to hospital, Usui sat besides her this time, making Ichiro take the passenger's seat.

"Do you remember what your father did now?" Usui asked.

Misaki just nodded a yes as an answer.

"Then listen, in one of his researches, he used you for an experiment. He injected fake memories into your memory. I know it may seem fantasy,but if you think of it, it's the only way to explain your confusion" Usui explained, feeling it's the right time to do so, hoping that will help her clear things up a bit.

Misaki looked troubled, trying to think clearly.

"Then you say there are events that happened never happened for real?" She asked.

"Yes" Usui answered.

"If that's true, how do I know what's real and what's fake? I'm tired" She seemed on the verge of crying.

"Trust your heart, and trust me. I'll help you clear things up" He said as he held her hand, squeezing it lightly.

They reached the hospital, and directly went into her mother's room. It was empty, which made Misaki feel her heart clinch. Usui went to front desk and asked about her, feeling anxious. They said she was dismissed. He had a very wide smile on his face then ran to Misaki, who was waiting for him with Ichiro.

He held Misaki's wrist and ran out, pulling her with him.

"I should chase after you again, huh?"Ichiro mumbled and ran behind them.

"Where are we going? What happened to my Mother?" Misaki asked as she was running.

"We're going to see her " Usui answered.

"Eh?! Where?" Misaki asked, but he didn't answer.

They stopped at a place, where she recognized as her house's front door.

Usui smiled and told her to knock the door. She did as she was told to, her heart racing. She did catch the hint, that her mother was dismissed.

The door was opened. Misaki and the one who opened the door froze at the sight of each other, tears found their way to their eyes. They hugged each other so tight, crying out of joy.

"You're okay! I freaked out when I woke and never found you! My baby daughter, I was so worried !" The mother said between her cries.

" I love you mom, please don't hate me" Misaki said.

"How can I hate my little angel? I love you dear. You can't imagine how happy I am that you're safe "

"I'm so happy you're alright ! You shouldn't have disappeared like that! When I saw the hospital's bed empty, my heart stopped. I thought you left me!"

"I'd never leave you !"

After a long hug, her mother finally noticed she had company. She let go of her daughter and said:"And you are ... ?"

Misaki looked at him, confused as what to say about him. She now remembers clearly the time he spent with her in the hospital, how he saved her, how he always sticked to her side. How she loves him. If there was going to be lies everywhere, then she wanted to follow her heart to lead her the truth among them. 'This person can't kill. The one who tried to kill them wasn't Usui' She told herself.

Usui, on the other hand, didn't introduce himself. He looked at Misaki, waiting to know what she'll say about him. Maybe that'll tell him how she feels about him. He looked at her, begging her with his eyes not to introduce him as a mere friend, or worse, a classmate.

Such honest eyes made her even more sure he's the Usui she love, not a freaky monster.

"He's Usui, the reason I'm here. He saved my life in many ways " She introduced while still interlocking her eyes to his, smiling gently. Just the gaze could shout a thousand word. The loudest were.. 'I love you'

"Then I owe you a lot " The mother said while smiling, catching the attention of both of them.

"I care about her a lot" He looked back at Misaki in such a loving way. His heart getting warmer, not to say getting out of control at the tender, shy smile she had.

Misaki blushed deeply, not having a clue how in the world she dared to doubt him.

"Wow wow, slow down. I'm in a coma and you go all lovely dovey behind my back ? I'm impressed Misaki " The mother said, catching the awkward looks they are exchanging.

"Mom! It's not..." Misaki started, blushing further.

Usui interrupted, saying:"It's not what? You go hugging everyone and you even kissed one of them, and you didn't even give me a hug!"

Misaki paused, trying to remember who in the world she kissed, then it clicked to her mind. She complained:"He's a child! And it was a peck on cheek! What are you doing saying that in front of my mother? It's embarrassing!" She blushed a darker shade of red.

"Then it won't be embarrassing if I said so when your mother is not around?"

She was just getting ready to protest when Usui placed his lips on hers all of sudden.

She punched him with her fist on his chest , but her punching got weaker with each passing second. She was literally melting, feeling really light, her heart was trying with all might to do the great escape from her ribcage. Usui, being the one kissing her, wasn't any stronger, but it didn't matter. If his heart was beating loud, then let the world hear it, starting by the closest one. The one he loves. Only her could make him smash his nerves, and lose them. Only her could make him run around like crazy, move like a dead person, get the actual will to kill, go around in empty circles, and commit a brutal crime against a dead fish, but to top it all, only her could make his every being flatter with joy by a single smile. Only her could make him feel like he owned the whole world, like he found home whenever she's around. Only her, he could love.

After he released her, she yelled after a long pause :"What are you doing?!"

"Getting what's mine" Usui answered bluntly.

'I never thought I'd blush watching my own daughter's romance' The mother thought.

"Mom! Do something !" Misaki pauted.

"Ah, Usui, well done" She smiled.

" Mom!" Misaki yelled.

A puppy just barked in Ichiro's arms, who was sitting on grass, a bit far from where his friend was.

"*sniff* I know dear puppy. It's so touching! Mother-daughter re-union, love in the air, a happy ending..*sob* " Ichiro said between his cries.

The puppy barked again in response.

"Stay strong. You can't cry like me! You're the man here *sob *" Ichiro told the puppy.

The puppy barked once more, giving a weep-like voice.

" Okay, I give up. Do you need tissue? " Ichiro asked.

"I'll bake a pie. Get in. Have some tea" The mother offered.

"Did you hear that my friend? A pie!" Ichiro talked to the puppy in excitement, and rushed into the house first.

"Who's that?" The mother asked, confused at the sudden guy who just dashed in.

"A friend ?" Misaki answered, looking dazed as well.

"Okay, now get in " She offered once more, having a smile on her face as she saw the couple getting in, hand in hand. It was getting cloudy out there, but nothing could ruin this day.

* * *

**A/N:** One more chapter to go :D

A big thanks and hugs for reviewers.

**Twinkle Earthling:**  
Gomen for the late updates -_-  
You know what? I chose the name Ichiro 'cause I love Ichiro from vampire knight soooo much!  
I can imagine smily faces :P

**PriestessXRitsu:**  
Really? I'm glad to be on the right track :DDD

**ChaCha-ness:**  
using a lot of faces always express better :D  
Now as for what you said about Misaki seeing her father in prison,, suggestion fulfilled :3

**JaexQueenie :**  
Hai Hai, here's more :D


End file.
